Sangre Negra
by Pola Kaiou
Summary: [ CAPITULO 4 Dominación ] Vampiros, amados y odiados simultaneamente por la humanidad, inmortales contra mortales, una guerra que ha perdurado desde los comienzos de nuestra historia... aun asi, esto no impidio el romance de uno de ellos. Read&Reviews!
1. Todo lo que creemos perfecto

**

* * *

**

**Sangre Negra**

"_Todo lo que creemos perfecto"_  
Capitulo 1

Pola Kaiou

* * *

Cabalgaba su caballo con autoridad, detrás del, un gran ejercito… Ellos eran _vampiros_. Odiados por tener sobrenaturales, ser inmortales y grandes pioneros de la ciencia, era irónico ¿no? Miro hacia atrás para ver sus hombres que lo siguen con lealtad, el honor de pelear contra el príncipe de su reino hacia una de las tantas guerras que decide el destino de su género. Volteo su mirada hacia el frente y miro fijamente al enemigo, una vez mas se enfrentaban contra uno de sus mejores enemigos: el hombre mortal, ellos se autollamaban _Hijos de la Luz_. Ambos antagonistas con sus armas letales para utilizarlas el uno contra el otro, sin piedad atacar y sacar su derecho de dueño, señor y gobernante de las tierras. 

Bielorrusia, 1528 - una época completamente hastiada de credibilidad y a la vez la ignorancia y el fatalísimo religioso. Hoy, el destino o el destierro de una de estas seria completa.

Alzo su espada hacia el cielo completamente negro a causa de la noche, indicando su parada al igual que el de su ejército. Otra vez miro a cada uno de ellos, cientos de hombres que probablemente hoy día sucumbirían ante la espada del enemigo. Miro a los cabecillas, sus generales de batalla; el solo les dio una seña con su cabeza y volteo hacia delante. Antes de comenzar, miro hacia su cuello y toco el fino collar femenino que colgaba del. Un recuerdo para mantener vivo cerca de su corazón la presencia de su esposa... "_Por Ivonne_" susurro antes de agitar su espada hacia arriba, dar un grito de guerra al igual que su enemigo, comenzando a cabalgar bajo la colina junto a su gran ejercito. Luego del choque de colisiones…

… Todo fue rojo.

**XxXxXxX**

"A comenzado…" miro mas allá de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, en su gran balcón que se ubicaba en la sala de eventos "Nuestro hijo es un verdadero líder, Drácula" miro con sensualidad a su esposo quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea, para calentarse del crudo invierno que ocurría en Transilvania. Drácula, el patriarca de su pueblo, Rey y señor de estas crudas tierras. El era el empalador. Un hombre de penetrantes ojos grises y cabellos largos negros, el erotismo en persona, labios rojos y sensuales "Aun falta mucho para que sea un gran líder" volvió a su lectura sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de su esposa.

Ella, ofendida; levanto la ceja y acaricio su abultado vientre "¿Insinúas que nuestro hijo es débil?" lo miro con un poco de molestia por el referirse de esa manera de sus hijos.

"Paulina, no insinué nada" dejo un libro a un lado, abrazo a su esposa teletransportando a su lado: una mujer realmente hermosa, cabello negro, ojos azules y su tez completamente blanca; por detrás acariciando a su próximo hijo "Endimión es un buen muchacho, sabe hacer lo que le corresponde, nuestro hijo actúa con inteligencia" levanto la ceja "No como Iván" negó con la cabeza.

Su esposa rió en silencio "Nuestro hijo se deja llevar mucho por sus impulsos, no te quejes otra vez de Iván. Debemos dar gracias que nuestros hijos son realmente un milagro" miro su vientre "y aun mas, mi quinto embarazo" rió con orgullo.

Drácula sonrió con amor. Tenía cuatro hijos maravillosos, y ahora venia el quinto. ¿Qué más podría pedir el Rey de los Vampiros? "Disculpen" una voz débil y temblorosa se escucho detrás de la puerta. Ambos voltearon a ver a la esposa del príncipe, _Ivonne_. Poseía una belleza completamente diferente a la de los vampiros común y corriente, cabellos castaños y ojos miel; el antónimo de las mujeres vampiros que suelen tener colores oscuros o radiantes. Generalmente los vampiros tienen colores oscuros, era poco común que una criatura salga rubia. Ivonne dejo mostrar al heredero al trono en su abultado vientre de siete meces de embarazo.

"Ivonne, querida" dijo con alegría Paulina "deberías estar en cama, sabes que la criatura que llevas dentro es mucho para tu organismo" rápidamente se acerco a ella sentándola en el sofá mas cómodo "sabes que a _Darien _no le gusta que estés haciendo cosas de mas. Subir y bajar escaleras no es lo conveniente para el embarazo de ambas" rió con sutileza.

Drácula las miro a ambas, especialmente a Ivonne. El organismo que aquella vampiro no era el optimo para tener hijos, menos al heredero del imperio. Y mas aun, sorprendentemente era una mujer guerrera y astuta "Deberías de subir a tu habitación, niña" se dirigió a Ivonne "Corres en riego tu vida y la de mi nieto. Aquel niño es muy importante para nosotros"

"Cariño no hables tan duro con ella" reprocho su esposa mostrando sus colmillos completamente blancos "Ivonne, querida… mejor ve a tu habitación, es mejor que estés en tu cama tranquila-"

Ivonne rápidamente la interrumpió "No, no es eso. Necesito sangre, he estado casi un mes alejada de ella; no sabré si podré aguantar mas"

Drácula y Paulina se miraron en alerta "La sangre para el bebe que no sea del padre no te servirá, Ivonne" murmuro Drácula "no podemos suministrarte de la nuestra"

Paulina negó con su cabeza "Debes aguantar que llegue mi hijo. Es peligroso que nosotros te demos, mas bien Drácula ya que en las condiciones que me encuentro me siento inmovilizada de suministrar" ella la comprendía bien, pasó por lo mismo mientras Drácula se encontraba en guerras.

"Pero mi hijo…" miro con tristeza hacia la Luna "no se si sobreviva, Paulina" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "y tengo miedo de perderlo, no quiero que eso suceda" su suegra rápidamente la abrazo.

"Querida no llores, pronto llegara y todo será como antes; estas batallas no duran más de un mes. Comprendo también que lo extrañes, pero en las situación que estamos y que tu lo entiendes bien, hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios… ¿me entiendes?" Ivonne asistió en silencio con su cabeza y la volvió abrazar. Paulina de reojo miro a Drácula, quien miraba con pena a Ivonne. Negó la cabeza hacia Paulina quien al instante comprendió el porque su esposo era tan arisca con la esposa de su hijo: _ella no sobreviviría_.

**XxXxXxX**

"¡Por el poder del señor, expira el demonio que se encuentra en el cuerpo de esta vampiro!" el humano rápidamente tomo la estaca que estaba cerca del y la enterró en su corazón. Logro paralizarla, no matarla.

Escucho un chillido agudo detrás del, y no vio con claridad como llego un vampiro tan cerca del, tomando rápidamente su cuello succionando su sangre, mientras el agonizaba en el dolor. Una vez que la anemia alcanzaba al humano, el rápidamente mirando cruel le corto la cabeza mandándola lejos. Deshaciéndose del cuerpo del hombre, se acerco a su _hermana_. Le saco la estaca de su corazón, donde la mujer dio un chillido en al molestia.

"Ya era hora…" dijo ella levantándose con cuidado. Ella le hizo una seña con su mano aun en la molestia, el hombre frente a ella solo asistió, alejándose entre la oscuridad. Tiro su cabello largo azabache hacia atrás mirando la Luna llena. Se limpio la sangre que tenia en su boca, el festín que tomaron hoy día de los humanos era increíble. No importaban que mataran niños, mujeres y hombres, satisfaciendo su propio cuerpo. Era todo o nada "Rei" escucho a sus espaldas, dándose vuelta, mirando fijamente al el príncipe "Endimión" murmuro, asistió con su cabeza y se acerco a ella lentamente "¿ya acabaron con todos?"

El asistió "Debemos irnos antes que salga el sol, tomaremos un atajo entre las cavernas que nos permita alejarnos de la luz del día y retornaremos nuestro viaje hacia Transilvania" ella solo asistió.

"Les diré a mis arqueros que retornen sus armas para largarnos de aquí. Este lugar apesta a humanos" murmuro de mala gana comenzó a caminar, pero una mano intercepto su camino.

"Rei" la voz de Endimión la detuvo. Ella volteo "lo que pronosticaste, lo que viste la otra noche… ¿es verdad o…?" el miro confundido y con dolor al saber que su persona amada moriría cuando el retornara.

Ella lo miro con tristeza. Endimión no mereció aquel trato del destino "Lo siento Endimión" murmuro "sabes que no miento en esta clase de asuntos. Menos con al vida de tu esposa y la de tu hijo, lo sabes bien" suspiro y miro a la Luna "aun no todo esta perdido. Ella dejara de existir pero el sentimiento de amor siempre se queda en los corazones de nosotros… por lo menos nosotros tenemos nuestros sentidos y sentimientos muy extremos. Somos bastante impulsivos, sobretodo cuando hablamos de amor… nosotros somos vampiros" lo miro con determinación, _ellos_ a pesar de todo, eran personas de cabeza fría "no quiero perjudicarte, eso lo sabes bien"

"Es solo… ella no, por que _ella_¡por que no podría ser otra mujer!" Endimión la miro con agonía emocional y su dolor acomudalo.

"Porque con la mujer con la cual te casaste juró al Sabbat su vida"

**XxXxXxX**

Una noche llena de neblina dio la bienvenida del ejercito completo hacia las montañas, donde los vampiros se escondían entre las quebradas y el enorme castillo era resguardado por lobos entre medio de ellas. Trompetas, aplausos y saludos de parte del reino le dan la entrada hacia su paraíso, sin humanos, lejos del sol.

Endimión miro con orgullo a sus generales, quienes, todos vivos; y como grandes amigos llegaron hacia la entrada del castillo. Le entregarían los emblemas de las doctrinas derrocadas para tener en cuenta cuando seria el próximo asalto "Príncipe Endimión" el volteo mirando a una mujer escondida entre los pilares del salón.

"Setsuna" el correspondió su reverencia viendo a la mujer aun mas antigua que su padre. Ella era la suma sacerdote de los vampiros, una mujer casi divina. Siguió caminado con sus generales donde abrió la puerta para ingresar a un pequeño salón, donde se encontraba su familia y la de sus generales "Endimión" dijo su padre recibiéndolo con un gran abrazo, donde le transmitió su preocupación.

"Padre" el lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía recibir, sabia que el se había enterado por intercepción de Setsuna; comprendía que el por dentro se sentía destrozado y lleno de odio al destino. Rápidamente su madre se lanzo a sus brazos bañándolo de besos recordándole una y otra vez que lo amaba. Y luego, vio a su esposa caminar con mucho trabajo hasta el, pero la enorme sonrisa que le daba lo alentaba a seguir "Ivonne" cuando pronuncio su nombre, los sentimientos se agarraron del nombre, el amor, confianza… todo para ella, ella era su luz y a la vez su oscuridad "Mi amor…" le dio un enorme beso y un abrazo, mientras acariciaba a su hijo "¿Cómo esta?" la miro a sus ojos verdes.

Ella solo rió contenta de tenerlo a su lado, al fin como una familia "no me deja dormir por las noches, creo que la ausencia del padre le hace mal" puro mala cara, que Endimión solo rió.

Una vez que habían saludado a toda la familia dando las buenas noticias de la guerra, en el despacho solo quedaban Endimión y Drácula, que el último se encontraba al lado de la chimenea mirando fijamente las llamas. Ambos debían de hablar, Drácula compadeció a su hijo por la noticia que Rei le dio; la discípula y aspirante a suma sacerdote nunca miente… menos con ellos. Para Endimión seria muy difícil afrontarlo… mas aún ahora.

"Hijo…" comenzó Drácula aun mirando absorto el fuego, con una copa de sangre entre sus manos "… se lo que se siente" dijo simplemente. Endimión solo suspiro derrotado y se sentó en el sofá "solo debes estar tranquilo"

Endimión lo miro con un poco de resentimiento "¿Tranquilo?... ¿me dices que debo estar tranquilo?" apretó sus puños y a la vez su propia copa "como diablos quieres que este tranquilo. ¡Mi esposa, a la cual amo con todo mi corazón; va a morir!... ¿lo entiendes¡a morir!" dijo frustrado llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

Drácula no sabia que decir. Cuando era joven, el tener varias amantes en su juventud lo ayudaron con el carácter de su esposa, pero el caso de su hijo era completamente diferente "Endimión, solo-"

"No, padre" se levanto y dejo la copa a un lado "No digas nada" miro sus ojos, que este comprendió que ha leído su mente "ahora quiero estar solo, con permiso…" Vio salir a su hijo, escapando del cruel destino.

"Testarudo" susurro una voz. Drácula se dio vuelta para mirar a Setsuna, que vestía una falda larga y dos lazos anchos que cubrían sus pechos, y el báculo que le daba el derecho de respeto. Ella miraba tristemente la salida del joven príncipe, aun no entendiendo su propio destino "lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, su majestad" volvió su mirada neutral hacia el, quien solo asistió con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes…" suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia la chimenea dando un sorbo de sangre disfrutando del liquido caliente dando calor a su garganta "Yo debí detener todo esto, no debí permitir que Endimión se comprometiera con Ivonne"

Setsuna solo negó con su cabeza, como esto daba su giro no le agradaba "Usted sabia que ella antes de que comenzara la guerra hizo un pacto con _el_, que al mismo instante se comprometía para la eternidad con el príncipe Endimión… y sabia cual era su propósito, Drácula. Aun así permitió que se efectuara el matrimonio de ambos¿por qué no le dijo antes?"

"Temía a que el se negara completamente a ser vampiro, sabes a que me refiero. Directamente al Infierno, donde pertenecemos" miro duramente a Setsuna quien solo asistió "Después de todo, Ivonne siempre ha hecho que mi hijo crea en el amor… cuando Endimión era adolescente, ella era parte importante de su vida"

"Lastima que muera" cerro sus ojos y se dirigió a la ventana "No todo esta perdido… mas adelante, quizás-"

"¿Mas adelante, que Setsuna?" Drácula la miro a los ojos confundido, ella solo le dio una sonrisa débil iluminando su rostro y volvió su mirada hacia los campos cubiertos de neblina.

"Quizás mas adelante, Endimión será feliz" murmuro simplemente "Aunque tal vez se demore siglos en cerrar la cicatriz que muy pronto abrirá su corazón… el será feliz, se lo prometo" Drácula la miro preocupado¿había escuchado bien? "Setsuna…" se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por los hombros afrentándolos un poco "¿A que te refieres con pronto?" miro alarmado "No, no comprendo… ¿Cuándo morirá Ivonne?" debía saber, y advertir.

La pelinegra se separo bruscamente de la cercanía de Drácula, mirándolo con misterio "Pronto" Giro y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse y sin voltear se dirigió a el "Drácula… por favor, no deje a su hijo caer a la oscuridad…"

**XxXxXxX**

Endimión caminaba solo entre los jardines de su hogar. Detrás de el lo estaban resguardando los lobos, los fieles guardianes de su pueblo, nunca lo dejarían solo para ningún lado. Se sentó bajo un árbol grande mirando las montañas y los bosques, aun la neblina los cubren, siendo más y más espesa. Antes de bajar le dio alimento a Ivonne, que este llegaría a su hijo, y luego de eso, hizo el amor con ella, tan solo hace dos horas atrás. Sonrió con orgullo, el nacerá en Diciembre, estaba todo preparado para su llegada, pero así como todo las ilusiones llegan, al instante se quiebran tras recordar las palabras de Rei – _ella no sobrevivirá su segundo siglo, lo lamento Endimión… ella morirá antes de que lo esperes_ – Siempre retornando en su cabeza una y otra vez antes de partir a la ultima batalla. Siempre se preguntaba como ella moriría, como vampiros era muy difícil…

Un grito agudo interrumpió la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos. En alerta el eslabón que conectaba su alma con Ivonne se estaba quebrantando. Endimión volteo mirando al castillo, mientras corría a una velocidad sobrehumana; sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no ahora… no puede ser ahora. Entro con furia hacia su habitación buscando con preocupación. Estaba rodeada de algunos criados, su padre, su madre, Setsuna y su hermana mayor: Michiru. Todos agitados "Amor…" se acerco a su lado, quien se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, completamente sudorosa y haciendo muecas de dolor "¿Qué sucede?" miro con preocupación.

"Tu hijo, va a nacer Endimión" Michiru lo miro delicadamente "Necesito que todos ustedes salgan por favor, Setsuna quédate conmigo" Se encontró con la mirada suplicante de su hermano. Los demás ya se habían retirado.

"¡Es muy temprano!" miro con aturdimiento negando con al cabeza "Exijo quedarme a su lado" dijo con rabia. Michiru lo miro con resentimiento "Yo soy la regla, yo soy el príncipe. Yo soy el sol de la mañana y la luna por las noches" dijo con veneno y machismo.

"¿Crees que tu podrás traer tú a mi sobrino?... dime como, nunca has estado en un parto atendiendo a las mujeres, Endimión" escucho los gemidos de Ivone "deja hacer mi trabajo maldita sea" dijo exaltada. Si Endimión no se retiraba pronto, estaba la posibilidad que su primogénito muriera en el vientre de su madre; y no quería correr el riesgo.

Endimión suspiro y se dirigió a Ivone "Te amo" murmuro Ivonne mirándolo a los ojos. Endimión solo apretó su mano "Voy a estar bien, amor. No te preocupes" le dio una risa tímida "estoy un poco preocupada después de lo que ocurra del parto-"

La miro a los ojos y beso su frente "Te amo, Ivonne; cuando llore nuestro bebe estaré junto a ti"

**XxXxXxX**

Drácula miro con melancolía el cuarto de su hijo, Ivonne se encontraba casi tres horas de trabajo, y nada sucedía. Endimión rondaba como gato a las afuera de la habitación mirando a cada instante la puerta. Se acerco a el "Hijo-" era su deber decirlo "tenemos que hablar" levanto sus ojos grises, no lo quería mirar en este momento.

"Pero- Ivonne puede necesitar de mi…" las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta. Su padre negó con la cabeza "te estaré esperando en mi despacho" comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad de los pasillos.

**XxXxXxX**

Ivonne respiraba con fuerza, gracias al sudor del esfuerzo de concebir a su hijo se adhería a su ropa, ya venia… la culminación de su vida terminaría para siempre. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió contenta; su juramento estaría a salvo. EL bebe dentro de ella se agitaba mucho, eso no era normal y cada vez mas, comenzaba a gritar mas. En vez de salir liquido, salía mas y mas sangre, a vistazos miraba las caras de preocupación de Michiru y Setsuna quines comentaban algo que ya no entendía, su empeño y esfuerzo se estaban agotando, se sentía débil y se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de su hijo no resistía… ¿acaso el no sobrevivirá¿No que era ella nada más? Tras la agonía de su cuerpo y dando un fuerte grito cayo desmayada en la cama.

**XxXxXxX**

"Que suced-" Los ojos de Endimión al instante se llenaron de lagrimas "¿Ivonne!" se recostó a su lado.

La conversación con su padre fue interrumpida por el grito de Ivonne, que se escucho por todo el castillo. Endimión sin pensarlo corrió hacia su habitación; donde sus hermanos menores le pidieron que no entrara, pero el como siempre testarudo y sobreprotegiendo la vida de su esposa… ahora se encontraba muerta en sus brazos, su hijo no nació, su hijo no sobrevivió y se fue con su madre, con SU Ivonne, con su esposa quienes ambos fueron destinados a la eternidad. No entiende por que las cosas fueron así, las lágrimas no cesaban al igual que el resto de la Familia Real. Aun corrían y veía la mirada de amor de amor, las palabras que ella le profeso antes de morir, y dolía… su arma ardía.

Una calida mano toco delicadamente su hombro, el no quiso mirar, miraba aun embalsamado el rostro de su esposa "Endimión… déjala ir…" el solo miro hacia atrás, mirando a su padre quien también tenia el alma corrompida por el dolor que sentía por su hijo. El pelinegro volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de ella, beso su frente una última vez lleno de lágrimas. La recostó en su alcoba mucho a su pesar, y la acobijo, como siempre lo hacia…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Se que no se lo esperaban pero de verdad tenia una grandes ganas de hacer una historia como esta. Se que tengo que terminar las otras - _Pecados Capitales, Ansias de Libertad y Cambio de Bandos -_ pero por favor ténganme paciencia, ya que entre los estudios estoy un poco infacilitaba de pasar mucho tiempo frente al PC… el resto es por que he salido mucho xD.

Espero que les guste, una historia basada en los Vampiros, algo nuevo… para innovar un poco FFC en español. La idea original la saque leyendo un libro que me regalaron, contando varias historias de ellos, así que me emocione y comencé a escribir. Quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas, como cultura general los vampiros no se reproducen, ya que son seres los cuales no tienen su organismo vivo; tampoco pueden tener una buena relación sexual, ya que su mayor símbolo de amor es morder su cuello. Hay explique que a Rei solo le clavan una estaca, y es verdad; todos creen que un momento de clavar la estaca en el corazón el vampiro muere, pero no es así sino que lo deja para. Pero en el caso de mi historia eso es posible al igual que otras cosas. Mas adelante aclararé algunas cosas que quedaron en el aire, pero no se preocupen que todo esta fríamente calculado. Con respecto al final, ojo que faltaron algunas cosas que mas adelante se vendrán con mucha aclaración. Sabrán el porque de tanto sufrimiento.

Un beso  
Pola Kaiou.-

**25 de Mayo - 2006**


	2. Aun asi, yo cruce el cielo

**

* * *

Sangre Negra**

"_Aun así, yo cruce el cielo"_  
Capitulo 2

Pola Kaiou

* * *

"¡Serena!" 

Una hermosa mañana de otoño, los días completamente inestables y los valles y campos llenos de colores, aromas y alegría. Aquello era muy poco común presenciar esos días. Y ahí estaba _ella_, abriendo sus grandes ojos azules, su pelo alborotado rubio era una verdadera manta alrededor de su cama, dio una vuelta y la luz que entraba a su humilde casa afecto su vista que con su mano un poco temblorosa aun trataba de apartar. Esto era el otoño de 1895; Rumania.

Sonrió embobada, hoy iría al pueblo a comprar provisiones para la casa, así decía _mama Luna_. Rápidamente se levanto pero antes de jugar con sus pies, mirando con alegría su pequeño cuarto que lo conforman su cama, armario, velador y sus pertenencias; pequeñas artesanías que ella misma hacia y un par de delantales. Con un poco de dificultad se levanto y rápidamente se cambio de ropa, el frió aun era crudo. Se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a peinarse, en su típico peinado que siempre llevaba desde que era niña. Dos colores altas arregladas en dos chonguitos, se veía lindo. Hizo su cama y con cuidado bajo las escaleras, una vez abajo vio a su familia desayunar "Buenos días"

Pero _ella_ no era normal. A sus veinte años, tenia un leve retraso mental, imposibilitándola de varias cosas; incluido privada del amor. Su vida, a pasado por altos y bajos, pero _ella_ siempre firme hasta el final. _Ella_ tenía una mentalidad de una adolescente, _ella_ vivía un mundo totalmente diferente a todos "Cariño, siéntate rápido que se enfría" Su familia eran campesinos, socialmente mal vistos por sus escasos recursos, provocándole varios problemas a ellos y a sus vecinos, disgustos con los mas ricos. Sus _padres_ siempre la han sacado adelante, a _ella_ y a su hermana, _Diana_.

"Mama Luna, te quedo bastante rico" _ella _era _Serena_. La, ya; mujer hecha y derecha, conocida en el sector por la dulce muchacha. Todos saben de su enfermedad. Mama Luna le contó que en el tiempo que ella había nacido, mandaban a matar a los que nacían con malformaciones o con enfermedades, una de ellas la que lamentablemente padecía, o simplemente los abandonaban en las puertas de otras personas, _lo que le ocurrió a ella._

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Diana donde estas?" gritaba con alegría Serena jugando con su hermana. Ella la perseguía, ella era libre de todo. Corrían como locas entre medio de los campos de trigo, esquivando algunas piedras.

Una niña de aproximadamente diez años asomo su cabeza entre los trigales. Su cabello rubio plateado al igual que el de Serena, y grandes ojos verdes miro con entretenimiento a su hermana mayor "Eres muy lenta" rió mas fuerte "recuerda Serena, debes tener cuidado con caerte" dijo regodeona. Serena a duras penas llego hacia ella, cansada pero con su significativa sonrisa "Debes esperarme, Diana" hablaba con dificultad y un poco lenta, como siempre. Le costaba pronunciar palabras y frases, ya que pensaba mas rápido de lo que habla, un extraño síndrome que la ataco al momento de nacer "Sabes que me puedo caer" llego a su lado y le acaricio un poco torpe su cabeza, pero Diana aun así lo recibió con cariño "pero se que tu me levantaras"

Diana rió un poco y se sentó en el suelo. Se saco un zapato lleno de lodo para sacar una piedra pequeña dentro de ella "Sabes, el otro día estaba pensando ir al rió, las dos solas, sin nadie mas ¿Qué te parece ir?" la miro con curiosidad. Serena la miro con alarma y negó rotundamente la cabeza.

"Tu puedes ir con tus amigos. Yo no puedo ir, Mama Luna no me lo permite" se alejo un poco, eso era su escudo… además, Serena no tenia mucho con quien pasar el tiempo, era raro verla jugar con Diana. Prácticamente Serena no tenia amigos, a excepción de Hotaru y Molly.

"Siempre me dices que no… ¡que mas da! Tendré que ir sola" suspiro. Comenzó a caminar y se dio vuelta "Dile a mama que estaré allá junto con los otros chicos, que no se preocupe. Volveré antes de la cena" dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia un punto incierto.

Y como siempre… Serena estaba entre medio de los campos de trigo mirando hacia la nada. Aunque no comprendía en su totalidad lo que ocurría a su alrededor, le dolía mucho sabes que una enfermedad la imposibilitaba de muchas cosas, de eso era completamente conciente; bastante conciente que algunas personas se alejaban de ella por lo mismo. Cuando ella tenia quince años, todas sus amigas se comprometieron, y ella quedo completamente sola en la zona, nadie pidió su mano, nadie. Trataba de esconderse bajo su labor de artesana, pero aun así dolía mucho saber que todos tienen una vida normal, ser aceptados por lo que son dentro de todo, no como ella verdaderamente era.

Alejo esos pensamientos y camino tranquilamente, disfrutando del clima casi templado del otoño. Escuchaba decir a sus vecinos y colegas de trabajo que era una muchacha muy linda, ella siempre se sonrojaba; tampoco era el centro de atención de muchos, y a decir verdad… aquellos halagos lo hacen mujeres de su edad quienes por razones mayores nunca se comprometieron, quedando atadas al campo, a su zona. Serena no era fea, menos horrible, ella era dotada de una gran belleza, pero algunos no veían mucho más allá de lo que podía entregar: tenía un hermoso y abundante cabello rubio, que su mejor amiga Molly le envidiaba. Ojos azules bastante claros, cuerpo menudo y era delgada, femenina y educada. Llego rápidamente a su vecindario, donde saluda con total naturalidad a todos los transeúntes que la conocían. Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, tanto en su niñez y adolescencia…

… Ella era feliz.

**XxXxXxX**

Serena estaba sentada en el campo llenos de flores junto a su amiga, Molly. Ambas estaban tejiendo, puede que sea primavera, pero aun hacia frió "Dicen que hoy día cae Luna llena, Serena" Su mejor amiga era una hermosa mujer dos años mayor que ella. Su cabello castaño ondulado no llegaba alcanzan a llegar a sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes alumbraban con vida. Molly era viuda. Su esposo murió de tuberculosis hace tres años atrás, desde ese momento, no acepto la presencia de los hombres quienes querían algo más que su amistad, fue un momento muy doloroso en su vida. Enviudó con una pequeña niña de cinco años, el nombre de la hija de Molly era Tatiana, que heredo la belleza de su madre.

Los ojos de la rubia se encendieron con diversión "¿De verdad?" miro su trabajo. Cada vez que había luna llena, por una extraña razón le fascinaba salir por las noches. Era clara y disfrutaba de la compañía del viento.

"Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre" Molly presto atención mirando a su hija quien mas allá jugaba con las flores "¿has escuchado los rumores?" dijo con diversión.

"¿Cuales?" a decir verdad, Serena no se enteraba de nada. Tampoco le interesaban los grandes temas de conversación que tenían las mujeres más grandes que ella. Los cuales consistían en compromisos, hijos y hogar. Y Molly si sabia de rumores, miro hacia los lados para saber si nadie estaba cerca, se acerco un poco a Serena y siguió viendo a su hija.

"Comentan que hay vampiros en la región"

"¿Vampiros?" dijo con curiosidad "Los vampiros no existen Molly" negó con la cabeza "Es imposible, aunque me gustaría conocer a uno si no es así. Mama Luna me ha dicho que son hermosos, como en las historias lo cuentan" hablo con dificultad.

"A mi también me gustaría" dejo su trabajo a un lado y se recostó en el pasto mirando las nubes que hacían diferentes forman en el cielo "es como una gran aventura, que te rapten en la noche… y quien sabe" sus ojos se alumbraron en el entretenimiento.

"A mi no me parece tan divertido. Mama Luna me contaba cuando pequeña que ellos succionan sangre, dejando a las personas muertas" tembló un poco "no me gustaría ser victimas de ellos"

"Que cosas dices Serena, los vampiros son los seres mas apasionados de todos" Molly la miro sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

"Son peligrosos" se cruzó de brazos.

Molly regruño y se levanto "Tatiana ven aquí" grito el nombre de su hija "Y Serena… cree en lo que quieras. Después de todo, sabemos que son seres fantásticos que algunos cuentan¿no?"

**XxXxXxX**

Su amiga tenía razón. Era luna llena y como siempre, Serena disfrutaba de la noche estrellada y débilmente alumbrada. Caminaba con tranquilidad, sola como siempre; entre medio de los campos. Se dio cuenta que había comenzado a estar muy lejos de su hogar, pero no le importaba, sabia que por las noches nada malo le ocurriría. Su propia seguridad y algo mas le aseguraba en los brazos de la oscuridad. Por las noches, sus ojos se volvían tristes, melancólicos. Guardaba muchas ganas de llorar, y de nunca lo hacia. Esto era su escape de la realidad hacia su imaginación, su interior y liberar sus sentimientos.

Se sentó cómodamente alrededor del pasto, y pronto comenzó a escuchar música clásica, un vals. No sabia de donde provenía, pero siempre en las noches de luna llena, escuchaba a lo lejos una gran fiesta, donde la gente asiste con sus mejores trajes, la comida era abundante; todo eso pertenecía a la aristocracia. No sabia bailar, toda esa cortesía no le pertenecía a ellos. Pero disfrutaba de la música, siempre salía solo para escuchar y cerrando sus ojos dejarse envolver por la música, soñar que ella era una princesa, bailando con gracias junto a su príncipe, a su amor. Sabía que provenía de algún castillo que se encontraban escondidos entre las montañas de Rumania, en el límite con Ucrania y Moldavia.

Escucho unos ruidos entremedios de los árboles, gemidos. Abrió de golpe sus ojos y miro hacia atrás "¿Qui-quien…?" Serena se asusto y rápidamente se levanto tamaleándose. Y no era para poco, estos se transformaban en gritos agonizantes que realmente le daban pánico. Pronto cesaron. Ella se acerco rápidamente para ver quien o que estaría ahí. Busco por cinco minutos algo con sus manos hasta q toco algo líquido, del suelo encontró sangre, mucha sangre. Aquello la espanto y se levanto, al dar la vuelta se encontró con el cuerpo del mercader de la zona "¿Señor Matt!" se alarmo rápidamente y miro alrededor. Salio entre los árboles y corrió, el campo era claro, no quería darse vuelta. Se detuvo ya que una figura de una mujer se interpuso en su camino, Serena se asusto al ver su mentón lleno de sangre y sus colmillos blancos se veían a simple vista.

La mujer era alta y esbelta, pelo negro y ojos rubí "Has visto mucho niña" se acerco peligrosamente a Serena, que ella solo retrocedía en el horror, los vampiros _existían_, y ella seria su siguiente victima. La mujer la tomo por los brazos abriendo su boca cerca de su cuello pero Serena trato de esquivar, lo único que podía hacer era gritar por su vida.

**XxXxXxX**

**_"No me siento digno de trazar una sola letra más, sin antes pedir perdón._****_Pues sepan ustedes, que antes de martillar cada línea, cada verso, cada idea que fluye por mi mente, lavo en un tiesto lleno de lágrimas, mis acalambradas manos. Por eso, aquí frente a ustedes, antes de casi nada, les pido perdón a las ideas que hoy no concreto, y que en el mañana ¿quién sabe? Talvez en el siguiente alba, deba dejar secas en el tintero._****_Les pido misericordia a esos infinitos mares cristalinos, que escurren como gotas en mis dedos, cada vez que empuño el océano._****_Pues ellos, merecen el mismo trato que el resto._****_Ojalá, algún día, alguien de pluma ágil y corazón noble, recoja sus vírgenes cuerpos de las garras del olvido._****_Pues el hombre, por más que trate, nunca podrá abarcar todo a la perfección." Un hombre se encontraba frente a una gran audición, escuchándolo hablar. El hombre parecía solo, pero la gente a su alrededor, escuchaba con atención las palabras, parecía nobleza, aristocracia rusa._**

"**_Solo miren a su alrededor, son tantas las cosas que despiertan sensibilidad en este mundo como infinitas las formas en que ésta puede expresarse._****_Es por ello, que mis pensamientos me dijeron una noche de otoño, cuando los vientos rugían y mi ansiedad despertaba: Realmente escribir es un placer complejo, una euforia de agonía, una pasión lenta y dolorosa._****_Pues, son tantas las majestuosas olas que pasan desapercibidas en el océano, que al comenzar a describirlas, uno termina ahogándose al bracear menos de la mitad..."_**

Serena se despertó. Se acomodo en su cama y miro fijamente el techo, era un sueño bastante raro. Nunca había soñado aquellas cosas, y tampoco se acordaba de lo que soñaba. Recordando lo vivido en la noche anterior, se levanto, se sentó frente a su tocador mirando su cuello para ver un índice de mordedura, como decían en las historias, los vampiros mordían en el cuello… pero nada. Ninguna marca, ninguna transformación. Extrañada miro el suelo y comenzó a pensar. No recordaba como llego a su hogar, específicamente a su habitación. Su puerta estaba cerrada, pero su ventana abierta¿quizás su madre entro esta mañana y la abrió dejando entrar aire puro, no lo creía.

Alguien la había traído… ¿pero quien?

**XxXxXxX**

La miro con incredibilidad, era imposible "¿Como?... No estas mintiendo¿verdad?"

"Si, y-yo vi a un vampiro, a una mujer vampiro" relataba Serena a Hotaru, una niña que la mayor parte de su vida lo ha pasado con enfermedades. Era huérfana y hace dos años la recogieron unos ancianos que trabajan en el ganado "Y… ¿te acuerdas del Señor Matt?" Hotaru rápidamente asistió con su cabeza "el estaba en el suelo botado, sangrando… ¡estaba muerto!" la miro a los ojos mientras los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos "Después no recuerdo como llegue a mi cuarto… y-yo no se en que momento de la noche llegue, tal vez mi ángel de la guarda…" susurro.

Hotaru no sabia que pensar, había escuchado rumores¿pero a que sean verdad? Lo dudaba "Serena…" tomo sus manos. Hotaru comprendía como debía tratar a Serena, _no era normal_, ella era una retrasada mental; quizás estaría alucinando las cosas "¿viste eso?" ella asistió "¡pero como, se supone que son leyendas que cuentan!"

"No lo son, yo vi uno" Serena se sentó en el suelo y cerro sus manos "Yo no miento Hotaru, es la verdad" susurro y sus ojos se cristalizaron "Es como la leyenda del demonio de fuego¿te acuerdas?... Decían que un gran ser alado volaba tirando fuego por su boca, robando rebaños… era un dragón. Mandaron a cinco caballeros para matarlo en las montañas… pero estos nunca volvieron. Mama Luna siempre me de-" murmuro.

Hotaru la miro extrañada, no podia ser cierto "Los dragones tampoco existen Sere-" la interrumpió.

"¡Pero tal si!... ¡al igual que los vampiros!" la miro aturdida y rápidamente se levanto "Lo siento, Hotaru." Se seco las casi lágrimas que comenzaban a salir "prometí a mama Luna acompañarla a sembrar¡nos vemos mas tarde!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Hija… ¿te encuentras bien?" Serena salio de sus pensamientos, mirando a mama Luna quien se sentaba a su lado, ellos tenían un leve recreo. La rubia asistió la cabeza y su madre sospecho algo "Vamos Serena, soy tu madre; puedes confiar en mi"

Serena levanto su mirada y comenzó a hablar "Si te diría lo que pienso pensarías que estoy mas enferma de lo que estoy, mama Luna" bromeo un poco.

"No digas esas cosas Serena" Luna levanto su ceja negra a su hija "Vamos niña que sucede por esa cabecita"

"¿Los vampiros existen?"

Bueno, esa no era la pregunta que Luna pensaba. La miro un poco a los ojos y luego miro lejos, donde aun trabajaban los adolescentes "¿Vampiros?" Serena murmuro un leve si "Los vampiros…" sonrió ladeada "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Eso querías que te digiera, eso es lo que pienso"

Luna tomo la mano de su hija "Serena… si tú crees en algo, por más mínimo que sea; este existe. No lo puedo explicar de forma lógica, pero es como la religión. Puedes creer o no en el, pero siempre sabrás que hay un ser supremo¿entiendes?" Serena asistió levemente la cabeza.

"Entonces existen" no era una afirmación, tampoco una pregunta. Era una idea.

"Depende de tu fe y esperanza" Luna le dio una sonrisa enigmática, pero dulce "Ya levántate, tenemos trabajo que hacer" La rubia entusiasmada olvido el tema y comenzó a trabajar.

Mientras caminaban hacia su hogar ya por la tarde, el tema volvió a la mente de Serena. Se preguntaba una infinidad de ellos, era curiosa "mama Luna¿Cómo son los vampiros?... ¿has visto a algunos?" Ambas estaban alejadas del grupo grande de mujeres quienes iban a casa.

"Veo que estas muy interesante Serena" rió un poco "Bueno… puede que me creas. Pero cuando era mas joven, veía vampiros en la noche, sobretodo mujeres en busca de algún compañero" hablo en susurros "Las mujeres son realmente bellas, con una hermosa figura. Los hombres igual. Son seres realmente hermosos. Pero cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, nunca mas los volví a ver…" suspiro.

"¿Papa Artemis también ha visto?" Serena comenzó a tronar sus dedos.

Luna asistió "Cuando era niño… después todos desaparecieron. Nunca mas supimos de ellos Serena, nunca mas"

**XxXxXxX**

Ha pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente. Y Serena aun sigue inquieta… después de contar su experiencia a Hotaru, decidió no contarla. Primero no le creerían y pensarían que su enfermedad la tendría así. Segundo, todos creen que son mitos y leyendas. Pero ella vio a una mujer, una mujer que estuvo a punto de morderla pero aun así… llego intacta a su cuarto sin saber quien la llevo hasta allá, y saber en donde dormía. La mujer vampiro no pudo haber sido, ella quería matarla. Tal vez andaba en compañía de alguien. Una mujer u hombre, realmente no sabia que pensar en estos momentos; estaba bastante cansada de siempre pensar lo mismo. Perdía el sueño pensando en que alguien por las noches puede visitarla… no se podía concentrar en su trabajo y últimamente sus clientes se estaban quejando un poco por sus trabajos tan descuidados.

Era domingo por la noche: había una hermosa nublada, pareciera que mañana llovería; raro. Pero por ser Rumania, era completamente normal. Camino sin rumbo alguno, quería estar sola, lo necesitaba.

A decir verdad, siempre estaba sola… nunca ha encontrado a la persona indicada para contar la infinidad de sentimientos o pensamientos que daban giro alrededor de vida. No le gustaba ser la carga de nadie, mucho menos que sintieran lastima de ella. Menos de su condición. Había escuchado hoy por el pueblo especulaciones sobre vampiros, hace dos días encontraron el cuerpo del Sr. Matt mordido en su cuello, iniciando un sin fin de historias, posibles sucesos, donde siempre estaba el toque vampiresco. Sonrió un poco, nadie estaba libre de creer en algo, y rió.

Pronto llego a una pequeña laguna quien ella llamaba y le contaba a su hermana que era _Laguna de Emociones_… las reflexiones que siempre se verían hay, tu rostro seria perfecto al reflejado, dando a conocer tu estado de animo. Pero esta noche no se acercaría a este… no quería realmente. Se saco sus zapatos, levanto su vestido y metió sus pies dentro de ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina, estaba helada. Rizo sus dedos y sonrió nuevamente.

**XxXxXxX**

Su infantería avanzaba con tranquilidad y en silencio entre medio del bosque, no quería armar ningún escándalo. La noche anterior le llego un mensaje donde los mortales exigían su presencia para ver quien dominaba aun en la zona pre-cordillerana, y era como obvio que la realeza no rechazaba un _festín_ como aquel, menos si estaban _invitados._

**XxXxXxX**

Serena alzo rápidamente su mirada, escuchaba una gran multitud de caballos avanzando hacia ella, donde estaba. Salio apresurada del agua provocando que algunos pájaros salieran de sus nidos. Aun así con sus pies mojados y sus zapatos llevándolos en su mano, se escondió entre los árboles… esperó.

Y sin la advertencia, los caballos aparecieron con sus jinetes a toda velocidad. Serena los reconoció, era de su iglesia, eran _cristianos._ Se pregunto por que el uso de su extraña vestimenta, anticuados. De la época claramente medieval, eso fue lo que le dijo Mama Luna cuando era pequeña, cuando a ambas la llevaron a la iglesia. Mama Luna tubo que testificar por algo, nunca le comento a su padre sobre el respecto "_Aun no llegan – tal vez les dio miedo_" escucho hablar cerca de ella, y siguió tratando de esconderse lejos de ellos.

**XxXxXxX**

Una emboscada era perfecta, y lo iban a llevar a cabo. Sigilosamente saco un puñal y su espada, quien su infantería lo siguió sin dudar. Miro a la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del bosque, le hizo una seña con sus cejas, esta asistió y alzó su arco, quienes mujeres y hombres detrás de ella la imitaron. El nuevamente miro su puñal, apretándolo fuerte y miro hacia atrás "_Estén preparados_" les dijo mentalmente. Miro a Rei y ella capto el mensaje. La primera flecha en el aire fue lanzada… y no directamente hacia el ejército de mortales…

**XxXxXxX**

Serena miro hacia el árbol de atrás, una flecha había caído cerca de ella, llevando consigo sin darse cuenta un pequeño mechón rubio de ella. Si no se habría acomodado, aquella flecha atravesaría su cabeza sin dudar. Escucho el agitación entre los hombres que veía, algunos se acercaban a su dirección y ella tembló. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos logrando que ellos gritaran en la agonía por morir bajo el enemigo. Ella grito y se levanto rápidamente, apegándose al tronco del árbol cercano, al instante vio volar a cientos de personas para atacar a los hombres que ella vio. Aun así, entre ambos equipos eran demasiado¿que era esto¿Acaso las revoluciones francesas habían llegado a Rumania?

Corrió un poco para llegar donde los árboles mostraban la batalla que se desarrollaba, escuchaba gritos por todos lados. Quedo impactada… hombres, hombres contra _vampiros_… ¡ellos eran reales¡Ellos existían! Y los miro fijamente, grabándolos en su memoria. Su agilidad, velocidad era impresionante, su fuerza lograba mandar a volar a 10 hombres si fuera posible. Pero la belleza que cada uno poseía era diferente, pero a la ver hermosa… ellos eran únicos…

Sintió una mano alrededor de su cuello, luego otra. La estaban estrangulando. Ella a duras penas grito pidiendo ayuda. El hombre que la ahorcaba era cristiano, cubierto de sangre y con la cruz alrededor de su cuello. El murmuraba algunas palabras sin sentido y ella sentía que se desvanecía, el aire le faltaba y sus piernas no resistan su frágil cuerpo…

El hombre grito cerca de su oído, gritaba sin descontrol… se golpeo contra el duro suelo. Y a poco comenzó a recurar el aliento a grandes zancadas. Alzo su vista para ver a un hombre defendiéndola de cada hombre que se le acercaba, matándolos con una simple mordedura en su cuello o apuñalándolo, su salvador era un _vampiro_. El se dio vuelta mirándola severo y serio, y al fin pudo ver sus ojos… una tempestad azul que logro congelar su corazón y sus sentidos "Corre" fue lo único que le dijo, antes que otro hombre se abalanzaba hacia el, tratando de matarlo con espadas de plata "¡CORRE!" le grito nuevamente y Serena reacciono.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y viendo al vampiro por ultima vez, dio media vuelta y corrió entre los árboles… perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche…

**XxXxXxX**

Se quito la sangre de su cara, limpio su espada y se preocupo de los cuerpos muertos de sus enemigos "Dejaste escapar a la mortal, Endimión… deberías de haberla matado" una mujer se acerco a su lado, cabello azabache y ojos púrpuras vistiendo un vestido bastante sensual "Por ultimo borrar sus memorias…"

"No alcance a hacerlo Rei. Tenia otras preocupaciones… el enemigo estaba sobre mi" dijo un poco molesto¿ahora comenzarían a cuestionar lo que hacia y no?... Ya no tenia 100 años "Además… si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matarla, no lo haría" Rei rió ante el ceño que tenia Endimión "¿No?" el la miro sin ninguna emoción "¿Por qué no?"

"Eso no te incumbe, Rei" dijo cortante dando media vuelta para ir hacia el lado de los bosques. Y todo lo que dijo era verdad, no la habría matado… los ojos de la mujer rubia lo habían cautivado, dejándolo perplejo ante la belleza humana. No pudo decir nada mas que _corre_, miserable y sin emoción, no podía reaccionar hasta que sintió de la nada un reflejo humano cerca de el… el la dejo ir para que viviera, no para que muriera.

Llego donde Serena se encontraba antes, mirando hacia un punto entre la oscuridad, en busca de su presencia… pero nada. Algo capto su atención, una flecha incrustada en el tronco de un árbol con un mechón rubia, debía de ser de ella. Se acerco a esta y la saco recogiendo el mechón rubio con un poco de cuidado… algo lo había cautivado y debía saber porque "Sabias que estaba aquí escondida Rei… aun así decidiste mandar tu flecha hacia ella" murmuro Endimión sin mirar atrás. Rei se acerco a su lado y arrebato su flecha de las manos del "… Era un estorbo, me distraía en mi cometido"

"Endimión…" el aludido se volteo para ver a Haruka, líder de su infantería. Una mujer que a simple vista parecía hombre por su porte y altura, pelo rubio y ojos verdes, su voz sensual y ronca simulaba la masculinidad, aparte acostumbraba a usar armaduras y vestimenta de hombres "Había una mortal rubia escondida-"

"Lo se" corto rápidamente y volteo para el lado que ella salio corriendo. Las otras dos personas también miraron en la misma dirección. Endimión suspiro y se dio vuelta para ver el campo de batalla. Esta vez ellos ganaron la pequeña batalla, desde hace 200 años ya no era lo mismo. El reino prospero de los vampiros poco a poco comenzó a decaer, la fertilidad en ellos se estaba agotando ya que el nacimiento de mujeres era mínimo; era imposible que los machos de su raza podrían encontrar al compañero perfecto, o a sus _compañeros del alma…_ los hijos entre ellos eran tan restringidos que no permiten ilegítimos dentro de ellos, menos en la acción de las mujeres, aun seguían siendo machistas, muy pocas han hecho escuchar su voz…

"-yo iré" Endimión salio de sus pensamientos para mirar fijamente a Haruka. No la había escuchado en lo mas mínimo "Yo iré a buscar a la mortal y borrar sus memorias" La rubia guardo su espada.

El pelinegro la miro confundido "no es necesario limpiar la mente de ella…" dijo exaltado "hay algo _raro _cuando la vi"

"¿Que¿Sus ojos?... raro ver ojos celestes por estoy lados, su realeza" Rei lo miro completamente sarcástica "Por favor Endimión, no seas ingenuo. Son humanos después de todo, no podemos confiar en ellos, nos _traicionaron_; recuérdalo" ella miro a Haruka "es mejor que te apresures en buscarla… ¿sabes donde vive?"

"Puedo olerla a kilómetros si quiero" dio una sonrisa ladeada y a una velocidad sorprendente se alejo de ellos. Endimión solo miro el mechón rubio de la mujer quien lo cautivo. Levanto su mirada hacia la Luna y suspiro, debía hablar con su padre cuando llegara al castillo. Recordando una vez mas el rostro de la hermosa mujer... extrañamente…

… El era feliz.

**XxXxXxX**

Serena se detuvo agitada en medio del camino, casi estaba cerca de casa y comenzaba a preocuparse. Estaba lloviznando y temía que si no llegaba a casa antes de tiempo la lluvia la tomaría con ella. Serena miro hacia la luna y pareció ver al vampiro quien capturo su corazón. Recordarlo la hacia sonrojarse y nunca cansarse de pensar en el… era inevitable.

Los ojos del le recordaron a la noche, y a la vez el amanecer. Oscuros, peligrosos; pero nobles y puros. Serena no sabia que le sucedía, nunca había experimentado estos sentimientos que ocurrían en su mente y en su corazón, _el_ la hacia vibrar. Suspiro derrotada, tal vez seria la única vez en su vida que lo habría visto, nunca mas… tal vez… ni siquiera presto atención a ella; claro… quien lo haría, fijarse en una enferma como ella, lo encontraba imposible a menos que sea para labores pasajero.

"… no es seguro que una hermosa mujer como tu debería estar caminando a estas horas de la noche, Gatita. No es seguro menos cuando pronto se pondrá a llover" Serena miro hacia la derecha asustada. Mirando a un hermoso _hombre_ sobre la cima de una roca mirándola fijamente. _El_ le sonrió "Ah-ah… no digas nada que sabes que tengo razón"

Serena miro hacia un lado, luego al suelo. Recuperando su calma lo miro y le costo hablar, pronunciar las palabras "¿Quién es usted, qué quiere?"

_El hombre_ la miro extraño, algo raro tenia ella; sus palabras no eran pronunciadas bien como cualquier mortal, pero eso lo paso por alto "YO soy un vampiro" sonrió con malicia y juguetón "Solo mira mis dientes" se los mostró como crecían sus colmillos y Serena tembló¿seria su victima? "Soy Haruka"

"¿Haruka?" repitió, este vampiro tenia un nombre bastante extraño "¿Y que quieres?"

_El _la miro un poco aturdido¿ella era mortal o que? "Pues… vengo a pasar el tiempo, Gatita" decidió no borrar sus memorias, no veía la necesidad, exploro su mente pero se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco¿Quién era ella?

"Oh… ya veo. Bueno, si me disculpas…" se levanto y sigilosamente tratando de ahuyentar al vampiro.

Pero este la siguió mirando un poco aturdido. Haruka recordó de la nada su cometido y decidió cumplirlo, aunque no encontraba nada extraño en ella "¡Ey espera!" voló y se implanto al frente de ella asustándola "¿Que hacías en la batalla, uhm?" la miro con el ceño fruncido y Serena se asusto.

"Disculpe, tengo que regresar a casa, pronto amanecerá" Dijo al instante, quería salir de ahí.

Haruka frunció mas aun su ceño "faltan dos horas para que se ponga el sol, Gatita. Mmmm no deberías de tenerme miedo…" le dio una risa ladeada acercándose peligrosamente a ella "… Gatita" con sus dedos fríos corrió un mechón rubio de su frente "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Serena levanto su mirada hacia sus ojos. Y eso… la llego a recordar al hombre de ojos azules, _su príncipe _"¿Mi nombre?" dijo mas para ella misma, no estaba segura, pero aun asi; un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella "…Serena…"

"Serena…" Haruka levanto su mirada hacia las estrellas, sintió la presencia de lobos, y eso no le gusto y no quería correr el riesgo de perder a su _victima_ "Lindo nombre, Gatita… pero tendrás que ir, se acercan lobos y no querrás ser su desayuno¿no?" le guiño el ojo provocando una risa de Serena.

"Es mejor que me valla, un gusto, Sr. Haruka" _el_ rió un poco¿Señor?... otra mas que la confundía con un hombre, prefirió callar "Nos veremos en una de estas noches tal vez, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente" Serena asistió su cabeza, le dio una extraña sonrisa que Haruka no supo reconocer, y corrió en el camino para llegar lo mas temprano a su casa.

Haruka miro su correr, y se dio vuelta para mirar una atractiva vampira, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con cierto recelo. Haruka la miro entretenida y la mujer de cabellos aguamarina miro detrás del hombro de ella "¿Seduciendo a tus victimas?" Haruka negó con la cabeza "Como no llegaste con mi hermano al castillo temí que te habrías quedado con alguien el la noche… intuición femenina"

"Sabia que me estabas mirando desde la copa de ese árbol, Michiru" Apunto a un gigante árbol un poco mas allá "Aun así no decidiste hacer nada, ni siquiera te dignaste a saludar a Gatita"

"¿Gatita?... ¿Quién es ella?" dijo con odio.

Haruka sonrió con entretenimiento "Gatita, la linda joven que me acompañaba un par de minutos" le guiño el ojo "Pero… no parecía humana, creo que tenia algo… que se yo" Michiru se dio vuelta para no ver su cara "Sabes que eres la única para mi" susurro cerca de su oído abrazándola. Poco y nada le duro el odio a Michiru, quien al instante se apego a ella "Me preocupaste… ¿Qué seria de mi si no estas a mi lado, Haruka?"

"¿Y la mía?" tomo su cara entre sus manos frías "Seria un infierno sin ti" susurro cerca de sus labios para luego capturarlos. Un beso lento pero apasionado rompió el esquema tranquilo de la noche.

**XxXxXxX**

"Endimión¿estas seguro que la mortal fue excluida de sus memorias?"

El hombre de cabellos negros bebía un poco de sangre, estando en el balcón del comedor mirando las estrellas "Eso creo. Haruka se encargo de borrarlas" dijo simplemente. Su madre apareció a su lado y toco su hombro "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto sin mirarla.

"¿Qué te sucede a ti, hijo?" Su madre obligo a Endimión a mirarla y su mano toco su mejilla "Desde hace 300 años estas así¿Qué sucede?... no me digas que aun sigues en duelo por la muerte de Ivo-"

"NO nombre su nombre, madre" dijo con rudeza "Eso se queda en el pasado, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo" Se retracto y dejo su vaso sobre el barandal "iré a mi cuarto si necesitas algo…" Paulina iba a protestar, pero Endimión rápidamente salio de la habitación.

Subió por las escaleras tranquilamente y sus fracciones completamente oscuras y frías. Pronto en el ala oeste del castillo alcanzó su espacio rápidamente, encerrándose en el y tirándose en su cama. Se dio vuelta mirando el techo y cerro sus ojos. Tras la muerte de su esposa llevándose consigo a su hijo, nunca llego a ser el mismo. Ahora pasaba largas horas haciendo escrituras, proyectos… siempre en el trabajo, nunca en su vida privada. Durante 300 años tubo amantes de diferentes razas, pero nunca podría superar a Ivonne, nadie en el mundo podría… ella seria la única en su vida. La única mujer en su corazón.

Pero luego, la imagen difusa de la mujer rubia. Había congelado su aliento, tal vez era la primera y ultima vez que cabria de ella. Aparte mortal, no era inmortal como el, si tuviera el gusto la haría su esposa una vez que la encontraba bajo la luz de la Luna, su Reina. Pero no sabia nada de ella, nunca mas se verían – aparte de ser mortal no le interesaba – tenia otros asuntos que hacer, esos eran asuntos sin importancia.

… Su vida acabo cuando Ivonne dejo de existir. Tras estos 300 años, el siguió enamorándose de un fantasma…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Antes que nada, tenia casi listo este capitulo, pero realmente no estaba conforme con lo escrito antes xDD… así que decidí modificar algunas cosas. Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, los estudiantes de mi país están en un paro nacional tomándose colegios, marchas etc; y eso me incluye a mi cosa que no estoy mucho tiempo frente al PC ya que tengo que hacer varias actividades.

Con respecto a este capitulo, me quedo corto; lo separe en el siguiente chp con algo más así que no se preocupen, todo esta calculado. Sobre los vampiros, las condiciones sexuales no son mal vistas, es muy normal entre ellos la homosexualidad y bisexualidad. Mencione en el encuentro entre Endimión y Serena, luego Haruka y Serena… mencione algunas emociones, eso quieren decir como eróticas ya que los vampiros evocan aquellas.

Quiero dar gracias a la gente que leyó mi fic (fueron bastantes xDD mas de 300) y a los review y mail que me llegaron. Espero que este les haya gustado.

Un beso  
Pola Kaiou.-

**Miércoles 31 de Mayo – 2006**


	3. Algun dia, en mi corazon… tu

**XxXxXxX**

**Sangre Negra**

"_Algún día, en mi corazón… tú"_  
Capitulo 3  
Pola Kaiou

** XxXxXxX**

Salio entre las sabanas de seda y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Era medianoche y recién despertaba de su hibernación por el día, algo la había despertado provocando una agitación en su interior; sin saber que era al principio, se dio cuenta que los machos de su clan comenzaban sus rituales invernando en la tierra, en lo mas secreto del castillo se encontraban escondidos. Aquellos rituales eran masculinos, exclusivamente para los hombres quienes mantenían su virilidad y tradiciones antiguas.

Sintió el temperamento explosivo de su hermano, había tenido complicaciones contra el poder de su padre. Suspiro lentamente y comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco. Tras la muerte de Ivonne sin dejar a su sobrino vivo, ella nunca los conoció; Endimión cayó en una gran depresión durante 100 años¿bastante? Ella dijo que no, el amor a poco se transformo en su obsesión, luego en su locura que hasta el día de hoy no lo dejaba tranquilo. Por el día no lo dejaban en paz y por las noches la figura fantasmal lo atormentaba en su mente.

Su padre lograba mucha presión en Endimión. Por ser el primer hijo varón dentro del matrimonio de sus padres, desde hace siglos el debió subir al trono, tomar el control del imperio, seguir su expansión y la resguardar de su doctrina, pero… ¿Qué es de un Rey sin su Reina? Su pueblo necesitaba un heredero, y sin la cooperación de su hermano la corona estaba peligrosamente pasando al clan vecino, _Los Tremere_: clan agresivo, muy intelectuales y manipuladores; a ellos los apodaban los brujos, ya que su mayor afición es encontrar la misteriosa piedra filosofal. Aun así, dentro de los propios vampiros aun estaba vigente mas y mas el _Yihad_, la interminable guerra entre ellos, exterminándose unos a otros para conseguir poder…

"_-aun así no me casaré con Berilio!" _

Terminando de vestirse, corrió sus mechones negros con reflejos azules de su frente, y miro hacia la puerta derrotada. Las peleas entre ellos eran cada vez mas frecuentes. Cuando pequeña se acordaba que la relación entre padre e hijo era increíble, pero luego los separo poco a poco.

"_¡Endimión por favor, nuestro pueblo necesita un heredero entiende maldita sea. Berilio es nuestra salvación. Si seguimos así y tú sin darnos un heredero legitimo el nombre de nuestro clan estará manchado. Los Tremere siempre nos acechan. Nosotros no somos ellos, no somos agresivos… nosotros somos Ventrue" _Escucho pasos apresurados por la escalera cerca de su habitación "_¡Endimión¡Regresa aquí no he terminado!_"

Sintió los sentimientos de su hermano, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo "_Yo he terminado padre. No hay nada más que hablar, y no contraeré matrimonio con aquella mujer, es una Lasombra. Su clan es peligroso_" al final hablo con odio, y escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermano cerrarse con fuerza. Ella cerro sus ojos y salio de su habitación nerviosa. Vio a su padre recargarse contra un pilar negando la cabeza.

Se acerco rápidamente hacia a el, y vio a las criadas de su clan en la escalera mirando atemorizadas tras las palabras duras de ambos. Les dio la señal para que continuaran con sus labores, las criadas tímidamente comenzaron lo que debían terminar. Volteo hacia su padre y tomo su mano"¿Padre?"

Drácula levanto su mirada para ver al menor de sus hijos "Ami" murmuro para luego suspirar "No te preocupes"

"Padre, se las diferencias que tienes con Endimión" trato de hablar no muy alto para que su hermano no escuchara "Ni siquiera entiendo cual fue su disgusto cuando yo era pequeña que el odio de el creció… nunca lo entendí, aun así ¿no has pensado que Endimión necesita algún descanso? Siempre estudia, se lo pasa en eso y siempre dirige las batallas, se que es su obligación. Mas la presión que ejerces sobre el… pero siempre hace lo que le pides¿acaso no temes por su vida?"

Drácula miro los ojos de Ami, aunque no quería pensar en eso; encontraba que era su obligación "Ami, hija…" la llevo a un lugar mas apartado "Desde hace mucho tiempo tu hermano ha batallado dentro de su interior con el demonio, con el demonio que todos nosotros llevamos dentro. Endimión cada vez se vuelve más vulnerable a sus ataques… y temo que su hora este culminando. No podrá soportar mas… la bestia reclama su cuerpo" la miro tristemente.

"¿Que?" Ami abrió sus ojos y se cristalizaron "Pero-¡por que!... puede que sea un macho antiguo, pero-"

"Ami, Ivonne nunca fue su compañero de alma, ni el menos indicado. Endimión confundió la amistad con amor" Drácula tomo su mano "Así que lleva muchos mas siglos sobrellevando aquella carga dentro del. Si el no encuentra a su compañera, a su Reina… nuestro clan estará acabado. Tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo tiene asumido su destino sabe que si el demonio no lo consume, la locura llegara a el… lamentablemente, si esto no se cumple, morirá"

_**Tu sonido lo agarré tan estrecho como pude  
mis lágrimas empapando mi almohada   
Como no puedo oír con mis oídos atascados  
tu voz...**_

"Maldita sea" El lloraba, lloraba de rabia. El demonio no se controlaba en su interior y le dolía luchar con el. El necesitaba una liberación y rápido. El no era el vampiro indicado para llevar la corona, el tenia mas hermanos¿Por qué el tubo que ser el primogénito¿Por qué el siempre era la carga para su familia?

_Él_ era la regla, _Él_ era la ley… era la voz de su reinado, entonces ¿Qué fallo dentro de su vida? La muerte de Ivonne dejo un gran vació sentimental para el resto de su existencia, mas la presión desde hace siglos de su padre, prácticamente obligando a futuras reinas en su vida. Si el necesitaba una Reina, él la buscaría, él seria el responsable de su matrimonio y su reino. El heredero tendría que ser legítimo, dentro del matrimonio autorizado por sus padres y los de la princesa con que se casaría. Si pudiera Endimión elegir ser inmortal o mortal… elegiría mortal. Envidiaba a los humanos, ellos podían caminar a la luz del día, podían ser simples, ellos eran mortales, ellos sentían dolor físico; ellos eran los seres más vulnerables de la tierra.

**_Estoy destrozado, te perdí… te amo…_**

"¡No crees que es mucha presión para nuestro hijo, Drácula!" Paulina se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la cama, mientras que su esposo estaba en el balcón. Entre sus manos tenia un bordado para su hija Michiru "Endimión sabe lo que tiene que hacer, el ya no es un niño" dijo dura y seria. No le gustaba ver a sus hijos bajo el poder de su esposo.

Paulina sabia que en estos últimos años Drácula ha cambiado, el hecho de vivir varios siglos lo estaba hiriendo "Tu no sabes nada Paulina" se dirigió rápidamente a ella feroz, encarándola "No sabes lo que un macho puede pasar, somos mas sensibles que las hembras"

"No me vengas a decir que no se nada Drácula" las lagrimas en sus ojos se acumularon "He visto a mi hijo llorar en silencio en la tumba de Ivonne¿acaso sabes como me siento?" Drácula al no contestar y solo la miro fijamente, Paulina negó con la cabeza "Me siento muerta" una lagrima cayo al suelo "¡El dolor que nuestro hijo ha llevado por años es insoportable, el solo se ha apartado de nosotros! Primero fue el primer hijo de Endimión, sabes que tenemos muy pocas posibilidades de concebir un hijo. Cuando Ivonne tenia tres meces de embarazo tubo un aborto¿lo recuerdas o no?" Drácula miro a un lado, volver al pasado era un tema difícil "Mírame a la cara" Paulina lo obligo "Y eso no es nada, luego vino la muerte de nuestro segundo nieto, murió mas prematuro… después la muerte de dos personas importantes en la vida de Endimión, nuestro tercer nieto que teníamos la grande ilusión y esperanza de verlo crecer junto a nosotros se fue con la esperanza de ver vivir a Ivonne…" a estas alturas ya estaba llorando "Endimión quedo destrozado, cuatro seres se fueron de su vida en menos de dos años… todo fue muy rápido ¡por eso se fue alejando de nosotros¡El mismo creo un escudo para nosotros, si nosotros dejamos que la bestia nos domine el no soportara el dolor de perder a su familia-!"

"Entiende de una vez Paulina" Drácula bruscamente la tomo de los hombros agitándola "¡Endimión no soportara mas el demonio¡Han sido muchos años!"

Paulina lo abofeteo enfadada "¿Y crees que eso no se!" grito mas fuerte "¡Se perfectamente lo que hablas¡Yo tampoco podré soportar si nuestro hijo muere, _nos deje para siempre_!"

Drácula tomo su mejilla roja y miro a Paulina. Su rostro demacrado le recordó a Endimión hace 3 siglos atrás, cuando perdió a su familia completa. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió al balcón, estiro sus alas y no sin antes de partir volteo su cabeza "Iré a casar" extendió sus alas y voló por la oscuridad de la noche.

Amargamente Paulina trago parte de sus mocos, y llena de dolor y rabia tiro su trabajo contra la pared. Se arrodillo y comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

**XxXxXxX**

**_Esta noche, también, soñaré contigo…_**

Serena despertó, la luz afecto sus ojos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Soñó nuevamente con el vampiro… y la hizo feliz, el siempre la visitaba en sus sueños, el era su _príncipe_. Desde un mes atrás lo había visto, para luego nunca encontrase con el, ver sus ojos, nada. Ella tenia la secreta esperanza de verlo cuando ella caminaba en las noches, se quedaba a altas horas para verlo por lo menos a lo lejos, pero nunca aparecía y la frustraba. Y ahora su manía se formo ahora cada vez mas frecuente estar en _su_ lago imaginándola protegerla de sus miedos.

"¿Hija estas despierta?" la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

… **_Bajo mi almohada puse tu carta_**

"Si, Mama Luna. ¿Necesitas algo?" se levanto rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola para dejar pasar a su madre.

Luna sonrió un poco y llevaba con ella sabanas limpias "Tengo que cambiar las sabanas de tu cama hi-"

"¡No te preocupes!" rápidamente tomo las cosas y la personalidad hospitalaria y bondadosa de Serena alegro la mañana de Luna "Yo lo hago" Luna noto los grandes esfuerzos que su hija estuvo haciendo los últimos meces para hablar mas rápido, estaba poco a poco mejorando.

**_Mis sueños también son crueles, mi respiración interrumpida…  
siempre ha las 4:30 AM desvelado en el dolor _**

"Anoche llegaste tarde¿en donde estabas?" Luna comenzaba a ayudar a su hija a cambiarse, ella no lo podía hacer sola, el corsé que ella usaba era especial "Tu padre estaba preocupado"

Serena miro por la ventana la mañana, con un poco de neblina pero dejando entrar a los prados la luz del día "Estaba caminando mama Luna¿Qué mas podría hacer?" y lo recordó, nuevamente.

"Me pareció extraño… llegaste exaltada" Luna se acordó de los pasos apresurados por las escaleras, la puerta abrir para cerrarse bruscamente "Ahora con los nuevos acontecimientos que están atacando en la zona…" suspiro "… es para preocuparse¿no te ocurrió nada malo?" Serena bajo su mirada y jugo con un mechón rubio, quería responder pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Desistió y negó con la cabeza. Luna sonrió curiosa y picara, había cogido el anzuelo "Mmm, eso me hace pensar que te vez con algún chico" vio los hombros de Serena tensos, sonrió mucho mas "¿o tal vez me estaré equivocando?"

"N-no. ¿Con quien me podría encontrar?" Aunque era una pequeña mentira, en la realidad era la verdad¿Quién la esperaría a mitad de la noche para verse?... nadie.

"Eso no lo se, podrías decírmelo tu querida" Luna termino de abrochar su corsé y comenzó a quitar las sabanas de la cama de Serena. La rubia no se movió de su lugar, y solo prefirió mirar como su madre quitaba las sabanas sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Su vista se clavo en el suelo y volvió a verlo a el, a su príncipe. Suspiro y miro nuevamente hacia la ventana… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? Eso era lo que día y noche se preguntaba…

"Si tan solo…"

"Si tan solo ¿que?" Serena alzo la vista asustada para ver a su madre al frente de ella mirándola seria y curiosa.

"No, no es nada" dio una risa intranquila, nerviosa. Su madre no debía saber nada… después de todo, su príncipe en la vida real: _nunca existirá._

**_El tiempo es tan largo  
el tiempo es tan doloroso…  
el sueño no se detendrá  
… mi amor esta congelado…_**

**XxXxXxX**

"La has estado vigilando de cerca, siempre. No descansas en toda la noche vigilando su sueño…"

Era de noche y Haruka se encontraba sobre la cima de un árbol, sentaba entre medio de la ramas viendo a Serena, desde su ventana, cepillándose su cabello "Lo se…" dio una sonrisa ladeada "digamos que esta chica tiene algo especial… lo presiento, robo mi _apetito_" dijo sin mirar atrás y solo fijarse en la figura esbelta de la rubia.

Rei se sentó a su lado, observando a la muchacha dirigirse hacia la ventana. Se dio cuenta que la rubia se encontraba mirándolos fijamente, hacia la misma dirección que ellos se encontraban sentados. Pestaño un poco y sonrió levemente, levantando su mano saludando… cerró las cortinas, apago las velas. Supuso que se fue a dormir "¿Nos habrá visto?" hablo con curiosidad.

"Quien sabe… tal vez si, tal vez no" sonrió ligeramente.

"Con mayor razón debemos borrar sus recuerdos, no entiendo cual es tu pútrida obsesión po-" Haruka volteó al instante para verla, enojada y misteriosa. Muy pocas veces ha visto en ese estado a la autodiciplinaria comandante de la infantería de los vampiros.

"Ella tiene algo _raro_… tengo que averiguar que es" Dijo mas para ella misma "¿acaso no lo sientes? Creo que pronto una nueva era para nuestra existencia comenzara dentro de poco"

"¡Por que simplemente no vas y le borras sus memorias, Haruka!" grito frustrada retomando su punto. Sabia que Michiru, en secreto; le comento que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, la obsesión de la rubia por averiguara que escondía la mortal a través de esos enormes ojos azules comía sus pensamientos "¿Sabes el nombre de la mortal?"

Haruka suspiro un poco mas tranquila "Serena…" fijo la vista nuevamente en la ventana "Siempre la veo con una mujer de cabellos negros, supongo que es su madre, algunas noches suele ir al lago donde fue nuestro último encuentro con los cristianos… esa mujer esconde algo, yo lo se"

"Te preocupa por cosas muy insignificantes. Aun no entiendo el punto de la sobreprotección que tienes con ella, tampoco el hecho de no borrarle sus memorias… si Endimión se entera que aun no cumples con lo que prometiste, no sabrás cuando habrá una estaca en tu corazón, querida" le guiño el ojo.

Haruka la miro con molestia, pareciera que nadie lo predestinaba "Maldita sea, no comprendes nada" gruño y hábilmente se bajo del árbol, caminando tranquila por el pasto "Voy a comer¿me acompañas?" Ambas mujeres desaparecieron, sin dejar pistas de su existencia, solo grandes pasos de animales… lobos.

**XxXxXxX**

Michiru levanto su ceja con elegancia. Se encontraba sentada junto al congreso de su pueblo mientras que su padre y su hermano Endimión al frente. Dejo de prestar atención, la política no era su tema de conversaron predilecta.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y noble; se levanto de su asiento para hablar "Simplemente no podemos dejar que nuestro pueblo aun sufra las secuelas de las guerras que últimamente han sido cada vez mas. El numero de cifras de caídas han subido en dos décadas, es demasiado; siendo afectados los machos. La mayoría de los muertos son mujeres jóvenes que no sobrepasan los 200 años, son muy jóvenes impidiendo que nosotros nos reproduzcamos. La mayoría no alcanza a conocer sus compañeros dejando que la bestia dentro de nosotros nos consuma"

"Concuerdo con usted, General Kunzite" una voz profunda se escucha al final del salón, entre las sombras aparece Setsuna imponiendo orden "También respeto la opinión del resto de la asamblea… ¿pero no creen que demasiada sangre derramada ha servido para nuestra existencia?"

El silencio gobernó el salón, que solo fue roto por la voz de Drácula "… Fuimos exiliados, maltratados, mutilados, lejos de un mundo diferente al nuestro, fuimos traicionados. A cambio nosotros matamos por años de dolor y sufrimiento en nuestro pasado. Nuestras raíces nunca se olvidan… aun así, sabemos controlarnos; toda esa sangre derramada a dado frutos, todo lo que nosotros hemos construido es por el bien de nosotros, sin afectar al entorno del mortal… fuimos una leyenda que aun persigue a los humanos…"

"Con todo respecto, su excelencia… pero a raíz de todas estas guerras¿Qué hemos ganado?" Dijo un anciano cerca del Rey "Si mas no recuerdo, siempre hemos estado escondiéndonos de ellos-"

"Decidimos ser una leyenda, un mito" Endimión comento suavemente, cogiendo la atención de todo el congreso "Fue nuestra decisión a cambio de reiteradas cosas. Hemos ganado dignidad. Estamos orgullosos por lo que somos, conformes con nuestro conocimiento. No somos seres nefastos, actuamos con absoluta obediencia, autodisciplina, y lealtad. Hemos ganado nuestros propios frutos"

El salón se quedo en absoluto silencio, escuchando las palabras de Endimión, duras y realistas. El no ocultaba nada. Michiru miro con atención a su hermano menor, siempre sobresalía con sus profundos comentarios de política. Si alcanzaba, seria un gran Rey.

"- no sabemos que hacer con ese pueblo…" la atención de Michiru se enfoco en Jadite, general de caballería "Es un estorbo. Algunos humanos ya nos han visto y los comentarios que resaltan por las noches en los bares somos nosotros. Si seguimos así, correremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos y así una gran guerra entre dos mundos"

"¿Qué pueblo es?" Haruka preguntó silenciosamente, se encontraba sentada al lado de Rei.

"No es exactamente un pueblo" afirmo Jadite "Pero se encuentra a tres kilómetros del pueblo, una zona campestre. Agitado en el día y tranquilo por las noches, un paraíso para nosotros¿no?" la asamblea entera rió, menos Haruka y Endimión.

"Ya veo…" murmuro Haruka "¿Alguna idea para terminar los comentarios?"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a presentar sus ideas, pero Endimión nuevamente se levanto "Debemos quemar las casas en la noche, matar a los mortales. Importa que sean niños o mujeres, _todos_ deben estar muertos"

"¿No crees que es una idea muy despiadada, hijo?"

Endimión volteo su mirada hacia su padre. No le gustaba sacrificar humanos para su bien común, para su pueblo. Si el seria un buen rey, comenzaría por su casa "Es lo mas adecuado padre, no tenemos otra opción…" suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta "… es la idea mas acertada para terminar cualquier clase de comentarios"

**XxXxXxX**

Serena se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el lago, nuevamente esperando alguna señal. Era una noche diferente que por una extraña sensación la obligo salir a escondidas de su casa. Mama Luna la había regañado y no le permitió salir por las noches, temía por su vida. Decía que los que habían matado a tanta gente no podrían haber sido vampiros, estos eran asesinos y ladrones que asechaban por las noches a jovencitas como ella. Pero sabia que no era verdad, Mama Luna admitió ver vampiros, cuando era una adolescente. Ella dijo estar vinculada con uno… tendrá que averiguar el por que de las cosas.

**_En estas tardes frías   
así, en esta larga noche…_**

Se acostó el la hierba y cerro sus ojos tranquila. La brisa de la noche anunciaba que lloverá en la semana entrante. En su mente la imagen del vampiro se asomo dejándola inquieta, dejándola deseosa de pronto verlo, aunque solo sea una vez mas. Abrió sus ojos y se levanto, una extraña sensación en su corazón le advirtió que no estaba sola, alguien la estaba mirando desde hace un buen tiempo, volteo a su derecha y su corazón se detuvo.

Una mujer con poca ropa, salía entre los árboles, con una mirada depredadora le dirigió a Serena. En cambio ella se alarmo, era vampiro. ¿Bebería su sangre, que hará con ella? _"Tu debes ser Serena ¿verdad?" _había una voz dentro de su cabeza, debía ser la vampiro. Iba a contestar pero simplemente las palabras no salen de su boca _"… Ya veo. Ohh que pena, no puedes hablar" _dijo con maldad rápidamente acercándose a ella _"Siempre atormentas por las noches a Haruka, siempre te vigila. ¿Qué tienes tú¿Por qué eres tan diferentes a los mortales?"_ agarro su cuello y la olió _"Hueles diferentes, aun así eres un apestoso humano"_

Su odio fue profundo y la lanzo al suelo, donde Serena daba grandes zancadas de aire, ella por poco la mataba _"Era mi intención matarte"_ Serena levanto su vista sorprendida _"Que esperabas, soy vampiro. Puedo leer tus pensamientos con facilidad"_ Serena aun en el suelo comenzó espantada a gatear para atrás, con miedo a que ella quitara su vida _"Eres un estorbo"_ se lanzo hacia ella, vio sus colmillos sobresalir yendo hacia su garganta, ella luchaba contra ella, su voz no salio y solamente opto por llorar.

"_¡REI DETENTE!"_

**XxXxXxX**

Serena abrió sus ojos desesperada, sudorosa y llorando. Todo había sido un sueño¿verdad?... Rápidamente recordó a la vampiro, no quería admitirlo; pero sabia que en el fondo de su corazón, no seria la última vez que la vería…

**XxXxXxX**

"No tienes el derecho de atormentarlas en sus sueños, maldita sea" Rei se encontraba en el suelo del castillo, completamente sudorosa y cansada, Haruka encima de ella mostrando sus dientes y otros expectantes viendo la situación "Déjala tranquila de una vez¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ella es _MI_ responsabilidad, no interfieras en mis cosas, Rei… no te corresponde"

Haruka se levanto enojada, comenzando a caminar y solo volteo para verla ser recogida por Ami. Gimió en su propia molestia e hizo su camino a través de los vampiros que cuestionaban su comportamiento "¿Que sucedió ahí Haruka?" No necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, Drácula siempre se preocupaba de su mejor guerrera.

"No es nada" un leve toque en su brazo y la hizo detenerse.

"No soy estupido, Haruka" le dijo en silencio "Estas mas delgada¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Por qué no te alimentas lo suficiente?" Leyó rápidamente su mente sin dejar que ella lo impidiera, una mujer rubia "¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

"Con todo respecto su majestad, son asuntos privados. No me gustaría aun compartirlos sin antes estar segura de lo que creo sentir" Miro hacia un lado, sintió la presencia de Michiru "Ahora si me disculpa" hizo una leve reverencia comenzando a perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo

**XxXxXxX**

El ambiente de su biblioteca personal era perfecto, el clima templado y mas teniendo una copa de sangre cerca de sus labios. Una delicia, éxtasis para un vampiro. Esta noche era tranquila y serena, recordándole los años de juventud, de vitalidad. Endimión miro hacia un lado y retomo su lectura "¿Qué lees?"

"Reproducción Humana" dijo simplemente. Estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Michiru cerca del. Olió su olor terroso que llevaba consigo y reconoció que hace un tiempo estuvo bajo tierra, permitiendo que sus órganos revivieran "¿Qué tal tus órganos?"

Bostezo mostrando sus colmillos blancos. Se sentó torpemente en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con su poder psíquico saco un libro de historias de amor que había estado leyendo desde hace un buen tiempo. Contiene varias poesías, hechas por vampiros de la antigüedad, grandes sabios "ahora están en perfecto estado. Pero aun así me quejo, siempre es tan aburrido permanecer ahí 24 horas…" suspiro. Se dio cuenta de que Endimión dejaba a un lado el libro, desabrochándose la parte de arriba de su camisa, estaba agotado "¿Sucede algo?" Michiru sabia que estudiaba mucho, se exigía demasiado, el siempre estaba pendiente de conocer mas y mas, nutrirse de conocimientos. Era un vampiro trabajolico, preocupándose por todo y por todos… pero desde hace algunos años ya no era el mismo, lo a notado diferente. No quería preocuparse mucho, pero sentía la presión en el interior de Endimión, reclamando su alma así como su vida.

**_Mi conciencia se va destrozando  
… los diminutos pedazos  
se vuelven recuerdos esparcidos _**

"… estoy viejo Michiru, cansado de toda esta mierda" su tono de voz era triste, lleno de dolor y rabia. Quería llorar para dercargarce de todo, pero no. El era el ejemplo de su pueblo, no debe defraudarlos así "Cada vez mas estoy agotado, me siento solo. Ya no tengo las esperanzas de encontrar al compañero perfecto que me acompañe por el resto de la eternidad"

Michiru entendió lo que significaba, y lo que era para Endimión esa carga. Tal vez ella era la única que sabia lo que sentía estar así, sentir la rabia de una manera increíble "Suena raro, pero se como se siente. Algunos tienen ese destino Endimión…" rió un poco triste "tal vez tuviste la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, pero ni te has dado cuenta de que la persona que buscas esta al lado tuyo"

**_La cicatriz en mi muñeca   
incrementándose cada vez más  
Fundiéndose en mis heridas_**

"Lo se" sonrió amargamente "Ese es el peso de mi conciencia. Así como muere mi alma, se esta llevando consigo la esperanza de ver brillar el sol…"

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Setsuna?" Ami se encontraba caminando por las catacumbas del castillo, buscando a la sacerdotisa. Se dio cuenta de que lo lobos andaban cerca, así que ella debe estar por aquí. La vio sentada frente el mausoleo de Ivonne; le pareció extraño, nadie se sentaba arriba de vampiros que no habían alcanzado vivir… era violar principios, una especia de superstición "¿Setsuna?" toco su hombro y ella salto del susto.

Incomoda giro su cabeza "Ami" suspira aliviada y volvió su mirada hacia la catacumba de Ivonne, volviendo a la postura callada y seria que tiene su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrada la tumba de Ivonne?" Era curiosa, era su naturaleza. Setsuna solo miro hacia abajo y no pronuncio una sola palabra "Algo paso¿verdad?"

"… Me parece extraño" rió un poco "Soy la sacerdotisa del reino y no se diferenciar entre un vampiro y un murciélago" dijo un viejo dicho entre ellos, entre ellos comprendían "Ivonne siempre me pareció una buena mujer… sentimientos transparentes, pero no era lo que el imperio necesitaba, Ami" dijo seria.

**_Estoy destrozado, la carta quemada…  
Llego a ser cenizas _**

Incomoda se levanto y comenzó a caminar "¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?"

"Era lo que quería saber" dijo simplemente "Si quieres buscar respuestas, no me las pidas a mi. No soy _ella_"

"Habito en su cuerpo" miro la inscripción de la lapida y cerro sus ojos.

"Que _ella_ habito en su cuerpo no significa que allá sido una reencarnación, Ami. No reencarnamos nunca, somos seres sin vida" dijo dura "Un avez fuimos humanos, fuimos traicionados lamentablemente… pero _ella_ fue la excepción, _ella_ la eligió para cumplir lo que venia a enseñarnos"

"Los rumores son verdaderos después de todo"

"No del todo. Ivonne nunca fue una mujer llena de poderes como nosotros. _Ella _dominaba su cuerpo."

"¡Entonces por que diablos se caso con Endimión!" cerro sus ojos con fuerza "Lo abandono con una gran carga, no debió morir tan pronto…"

"Por favor Ami. El príncipe sabía muy bien que clase de mujer fue Ivonne, su familia practicaba necromancia, y ella era una aficionada. Convocó _su espíritu_, ella fue la culpable de traerla de vuelta. Cada error en la necromancia llega al mismo final, la muerte para cualquier ser; la desgasto poco a poco. A la vez violo la primera regla… hizo un pacto con Dios, no con el Diablo"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia después de todo?" levanto sus hombros "Somos esclavos del Diablo aquí en la tierra, juzgados por nuestras acciones sin poder entrar al Cielo…"

"El caso de ella fue especial. El control de la mente es necesario para controlar la necromancia…" murmuro "No pudo _devolverla_ al limbo y la muerte apareció en sus sueños advirtiéndole: _tus tres hijos morirán, serán míos… en el ultimo mi alma descansara._ Realizo el pacto con Dios para salvar las _almas_ de sus hijos, pagando con la vida de ella. No fue justo para nadie, sus propios errores la llevaron a cometer sus actos… ella murió siendo mortal…"

Ami volteo al instante y las últimas palabras de Setsuna sin aliento "¿Cómo dices?" llego rápidamente ante ella y sacudió sus hombros "¿Cómo que murió mortal¡¿Cómo ella pudo morir mortal!" comenzaba a asustar a Setsuna que rápidamente se zafo.

"… Es posible de realizarse, pero los costos son muy grandes… esas cosas no deberías de conocer" no quería decir mas, Ami lo sabia.

"Tu sabes muchas cosas Setsuna. Se mas de ti de lo que crees" dijo despiadada y sin compasión "Nunca adviertes de nada, solo se lo dices a mi padre" sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas "¿Crees que soy tonta al no saber lo que ocurre?... eres la amante de mi padre, no se como miras a mi madre a la cara" Setsuna cerro sus ojos y volteo, la verdad proveniente de Ami rompía su alma. La fidelidad de los vampiros era fiable y quebrantarla era muy peligroso "Y eso no es todo, sufres en silencio por que tuviste que abortar. Un hijo ilegitimo proveniente de la realeza seria pésimo para ti y mi padre, tu amor por el fue mas fuerte¿no¡mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!"

Setsuna no fue capas y desapareció ante sus ojos, dejándola confunda y de cierta manera aliviada descargar sus sospechas al fin.

**XxXxXxX**

El aire helado congelaba su nariz y sus labios. Salio sin permiso de casa, no quería preocupar a Mama Luna llegando nuevamente tarde; debió salir sigilosa. Si alguien se enteraba, la castigarían nuevamente… y sinceramente no quería desobedecer, tan solo quería salir de su casa y ver las estrellas en el mitico lago donde vio al vampiro…

**_Estoy destrozado, mi corazón destrozado se convirtió en cenizas…_**

Escucho murmullos detrás de ella, y volteo asustada. Pronto cesaron quedando en el silencio de la noche. Lo mejor era ir a casa, esta noche no lo vería… o tal vez nunca más. Con cuidado se levanto y se abrigo mucho más con su abrigo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de su casa, pasando por el bosque, era extraño. Esta noche el miedo de cruzar sola no llego a su alma, se sentía tranquila, segura entre medio de los árboles.

Siguió caminando, escucho un pequeño chillido y volteo, provenía del lago. Confundida regreso, y se horrorizo al ver un cuerpo botado, estático en la pradera. Corrió más y más rápido, llegando a su lado. Se asombro al ver que la victima fue el vampiro que la había salvado de esa espantosa noche, _su príncipe_ tenía una flecha en su corazón y desesperadamente ella trato de sacarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Vamos" un susurro desesperado salio desde lo mas profundo de su alma, una extraña sensación corrió por su alma… si el no sobrevivía, ella moriría a su lado.

**XxXxXxX**

Se sintió calido, tranquilo. La hospitalidad reinaba su alma, el animal dentro del no rugía ni exigía alimento…

"No se mueva mucho, Señor… perjudicaría mas su herida" El timbre de voz le traía paz, aunque no tuviera un ritmo muy bueno. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con orbes celestes mirándolo fijamente con miedo. Conocía su rostro, el la salvo aquella vez. Se levanto lento pero seguro apoyándose de sus rodillas "Tenga cuidado" miro como ella lo ayudaba a estabilizarse, sin quitar su vista sobre el.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo finalmente y acaricio su mejilla, era como la seda mas fina. Liza y aterciopelada. Sus labios rosados lo incitaban a besarlos, y su nariz pequeña estaba roja a causa del frió. Cogió la vista de su abundante cabello largo, recogido en un extraño peinado que le pareció adorable.

"Yo-yo lo vi botado en el suelo, decidí ayudarlo" se dio cuenta de su manera de hablar, extraña. Le costaba pronunciar fonemas. Trato de leer su mente, pero estaba prácticamente en blanco y el dudo… era imposible que alguien tuviera su mente de esa manera.

**_Estoy destrozado, te perdí… te amo…_**

Y se volvió un depredador, debía conocer a su _victima_ y se alejo un poco de ella "¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar mas serio, y prefirió usar la defensiva.

Ella se sentó tranquilamente a su lado viendo el lago tranquilo, era bastante hermosa "Serena" una vez que lo escucho, nuevamente la tranquilidad vino a su alma, llevándolo misteriosamente a imágenes con ellas en noches de vapor, cuerpos enredados entre las sabanas… sudor. Hasta ese momento no supo como eran de fuertes sus impulsos sexuales por aquella mujer y recordó que las mismas imágenes que revivió ahora, las soñaba en sus años jóvenes, cando era un adolescente. El calor del acoplamiento lleno sus sentidos y se concentro el salir de su ensoñación.

Volvió a abrirlos y ella lo miraba sonrojada y completamente tímida. Maldijo para el, había transmitido sus deseos a ella "Discúlpeme, soy Endimión" ella asistió su cabeza y lo siguió mirando, su boca sobretodo y levanto una ceja.

"¿Usted es un vampiro?"

Sorprendido le dio una misteriosa sonrisa "Si" sintió su incomodidad y leyó sus pensamientos "No te preocupes, no morderé… usted me ha salvado de que me quede toda la noche estático para que el sol en el amanecer me queme" dijo sin preocupación.

"Yo a usted lo conozco, recuerdo sus ojos" hablo con dificultad y el se pregunto por que "Usted me salvo de que me mataran¿verdad?" el asistió su cabeza "Muchas gracias" ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Por que?" dijo divertido. Ella era una grata compañía.

"Por ayudarme a salir de ahí" dijo simplemente y fijo su mirada en el lago. Noto que la mirada fija de Endimión no se iba de su rostro y avergonzada lo miro "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Por qué eres así, por que eres rara al habla, Serena?... una mortal como tu sabe hablar mejor" dijo sinceramente y ella agacho su cabeza un poco triste "Lo siento, no quería ser tan duro contigo, pero me intriga tu mane-"

"No te preocupes" esta vez Serena hablo mucho mas calmada "Mama Luna me dijo que tengo un retaso mental leve" lo miro con aquella mirada que la identificaba, dulce e inocente mientras le decía sin prejuicios de su vida, quería que supiera todo lo de ella "Lo he llegado desde que nací" dijo segura. Endimión comprendió lo que significaba. Había leído hace un tiempo un libro sobre enfermedades crónicas en el ser humano, siendo una de ellas la de Serena. No se compadeció, tampoco sintió pena. Le dio una sonrisa sincera y ella entro en dicha "Eres lindo" dijo sonrojándose y bajando su mirada

Una hola de dulzura corrió por su cuerpo, queriendo aun mas conocerla. Le pareció adorable en la forma como ella se comportaba… en el pasaba había tenido varias amantes mortales, pero ninguna de ellas se comportaba como ella, le pareció interesante "Tu también en lo eres Serena" levanto una ceja y su cara se volvió completamente seria¿el no dijo eso verdad¿Acaso el Príncipe de los Vampiros se estaba dejando llevar por emociones y no la razón? Si su padre viera lo que acababa de suceder, seria completamente desaprobado. Pero sus rasgos se relajaron una vez que vio la mirada desconcertada de ella y una sonrisita boba adorno su rostro masculino "¿Cómo me encontraste botado?"´

"Escuche un chillido cuando iba a casa" hablo como siempre, tratando de parecer lo mas normal que podía. Ella pensó que no debía quedar en vergüenza frente a el, menos a causa de su enfermedad "Llegue hacia acá y te encontré botado¿Qué te sucedió?" ella se acerco tanto a Endimión, que el se éxito. Sentía el pulso en su cuello, el olor femenino en el pico ovula-torio más alto lo llamaba una y otra vez enterrarse en ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de los impulsos sexuales que sus hermanos debían controlar en publico cuando estaban con sus compañeros, tratar de no tomarla ahí mismo. Sus labios tentaban, sentía sus colmillos bajar lentamente en el placer para acariciar su cuello aterciopelado y sus ojos oscurecerse en la lujuria, esto estaba mal… ¡era una simple mortal, no alguien de su raza! "Lamento que me hayas tenido que ver en esa postura Serena… eres una compañía muy agradable¿sabias?" y otra vez se encontraba en el mismo dilema¿acaso sus emociones controlaban su racionalidad?

"No" la timidez de ella acabo con toda razón, Endimión tomo con cuidado su cara y con sus pulgares acaricio sus mejillas.

Endimión se perdió en una mirada asustada y a la vez ansiosa de Serena, el la quiso… ahora. Suavemente puso sus labios sobre los de ella, un dulce néctar que lo embriaga a más no poder, deseándola más. Solo fue un corto beso, simple; hasta que los aullidos de lobos a lo lejos lo despertaron de su ensoñación. Se separo un poco solo para ver sus ojos "Presiento que nuestra velada será interrumpida Serena… solo esta noche" se levanto dejándola a una asombrada rubia sentada. El comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, paz en su alma. Volteo un poco para seguir viéndola, y ella correspondía su mirada, y el se detuvo "Cuando Napoleón se caso con Josefina, ella le dio un cofre de oro… ¿sabes lo que estaba inscrito dentro Serena?" su tono era bajo y suave, tranquilizante. Serena negó con su cabeza y el le dio una sonrisa "… Destino"

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Cómo que Endimión no a vuelto¡Viaje desde Rusia para verlo!..." Paulina le dio una mirada de desaprobación "Digo a toda mi familia"

Un hombre un poco mas alto que Endimión estaba hablando con Paulina quien solo negaba divertida su cabeza. Era la copia exacta de su hermano mayor, solo que tenía los ojos grises y el cabello un poco mas largo, mas delgado y una boca traviesa "Iván querido… tranquilízate. Pronto llegara"

"Pues que se apure, no tengo hasta todo el amanecer para verlo" se sentó pesado en el sillón de la sala.

"¿Cómo esta Lita, como están mis nietos?" Iván le dio una gran sonrisa a su madre.

"Lita esta mas hermosa que nunca, sus ojos esmeraldas están cada vez mas claros. Y nuestros hijos mas grandes, ya no reconocerás a Dimitri, mi pequeño muchacho es todo un hombre" dijo con orgullo y Paulina solo rió. L familia de su hijo pronto estarían otra vez aquí, todos juntos de nuevo "¿Dónde están mis demás hermanos?"

"Michiru junto con Sella fueron a cazar, Ami debe estar estudiando en algunas de las bibliotecas"

"Ami es igual que Endimión, le fascinan los libros" levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza "Siempre metidos en un estupido libro¿a quien le importan los libros, estudiar?" dijo con asco "Deberían preferir las guerras¡la sangre!" dijo patriota elevando su pecho "En fin, a todo esto¿Cómo esta Endimión? Mi padre me mando noticias que ha rechazado reiteradas veces la propuesta de casarse con Berilio"

Paulina suspiro y bebió un litro de sangre "Ya sabes como son estos dos" se levanto y se acerco mas a la chimenea arrastrando su lujoso vestido "Siempre lo mismo durante siglos Iván, me tiene harta" miro su vaso.

"¿Has estado peleando con mi padre?" Iván se levanto y se acerco a su lado, apoyando su mano fría sobre el hombro desnudo de paulina, ella solo asistió la cabeza no queriendo ver la cara de hijo.

"Después que te fuiste comenzaron las peleas, hijo mió. Pero son tonterías… ya sabes, cosas de pareja" dijo amargamente "Ambos estamos viejos Iván" se dio vuelta y todo su mejilla con amor "Siglos con la misma rutina querido, lo único que nos queda por cuidar son ustedes, nuestra familia es lo mas importante para nosotros"

"¿Por qué me dices estas lecciones, madre?" dijo divertido "Ya no soy un niño, soy todo un hombre que tiene una gran esposa, mi compañero de alma junto a mis niños a los cual amo con todo mi ser"

"Me parece bien lo que estas haciendo" dijo Paulina y se sentó nuevamente echando mas sangre a su copa "¡Oh! Querido… ¿supiste que Setsuna estuvo embarazada hace un siglo?" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Setsuna?" abrió los ojos a mas no poder, mientras que su madre asistía con la cabeza entretenida "¡No me digas!... supongo que no me estas mintiendo" se sentó a su lado riéndose igual que su madre "¿Qué paso?"

Paulina dejo su copa en el mueble de al lado y se encogió de hombros "No se que le abra ocurrido a su bebe, creo que fue un aborto… ya sabes como es nuestro organismo" dijo un poco melancólica.

"Wow…" dijo asimilando "Quien iba a pensar que Setsuna al fin dejara su castidad, eh" sintió un pequeño codazo de parte de su madre.

"No digas esas cosas, querido. Mal hablado igual que tu padre…"

Iván por detrás la imitaba tal cual "Naaah… a todo esto ¿Cómo te enteraste, como supiste?"

Paulina le sirvió más a su hijo, y se acomodo mas en el cómodo asiento "Ami me contó. No me preguntes como supo ella… eso fue lo que me dijo en el alba"

**XxXxXxX**

Aterrizo sobre su balcón y estiro sus brazos agotado, pero extrañamente feliz. Luego de una corta velada con Serena, la mujer rubia; se dio cuenta de que su organismo necesitaba comer… y rápido. El tiempo con ella paso tan lento, no quiso que nunca terminara, que durara para la eternidad. Se apoyo contra el baranda de su balcón, esperando que la noche acabara y que el cielo oscuro desapareciera por colores calidos que rara vez los veía. Un poco cansado se echo en su gran cama desabrocho su camisa, una vez abierta llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y pensó… en su vida, como seria compartirla con ella, con Serena…

Abriendo sus ojos en choque se sentó rápidamente. ¿Acaso estaba loco¡Ella era una mortal! Prohibida, no debía estar junto a ella…

Pero una vez mas las emociones eran mas fuerte que el poder de su mente. No podía dejar de sacarla de su mente, deseoso de verla otra ve se levanto y se dirigió al balcón. Desde ahí podía olerla, saber específicamente donde estaba. Había capturado todo de ella, la forma de sus manos, sus pestañas largas que se encogían con coquetería… todo.

Paso una mano por su pelo y suspiro. Un sentimiento desde hace siglos no experimentado había surgido esa noche, junto con ella. Renació en el la esperanza, un sentimiento que murió con Ivonne; llevándolo lejos de el y era sueño volver a experimentarlo… tal vez, tal vez… "Destino…" murmuro para el, su pequeña promesa no seria rota, menos ahora…

**_Una voz que grita tu nombre   
Ciertamente no lo localizará mi voz… _**

Corrió con felicidad en dirección a su casa, una gran sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro. Chillaba de felicidad. Mas alegría en su ser no podía caber. ¡La beso, su príncipe la beso! "Endimión" dijo con dulzura y toco su corazón acelerado, mas de lo normal. Su primer roce, su primer beso… era lo más hermoso que pudo experimentar. Ella sabía que no aguantaba la próxima noche sin verlo, escucharlo hablar, su timbre de voz se grabo al instante en su memoria y sus manos memorizadas en su rostro. Se sorprendió que la fuerza que el tenia se suavizó una vez que el tocaba sus manos, su cabello. Y esa mirada defensiva se transformo en algo mas, oscureciéndose…

Vio en su mente las visiones de ellos dos juntos, en la intimidad. Recordar eso la ponía roja… ella esperaba ver y sentir eso el dia de su boda, uno de los tantos sueños imposibles para ella. Y el en solo segundos la llevo a la plenitud.

Se detuvo cerca de su casa y se apoyo en una pared… cerro sus ojos y sonrió "Endimión…" repitió su nombre una vez mas, sintió la esperanza de verlo pronto, ver sus ojos brillar cuando miraba los suyos, y recordó "tal vez es eso lo que nos une mi príncipe… Destino"

… **_Pero por ahora, yo estoy bien  
algún día, en mi corazón… tú..._**

XxXxXxX__

**Notas**

_¡Al fin! Chp 3 listo y siento mucho la demora, pero este computador no funciona bien últimamente. Primero que nada quiero disculparme con Pili, sorry chica ¡pero no pude subirlo antes!... la pagina no cargaba nunca, mil disculpas. _

_Bueno la canción que puse hay esta en fragmentos desordenados de la canción Zakuro de Dir en Grey (buen tema) que refleja mas los sentimientos de Endimión, su desesperación y la lucha de encontrar a alguien que lo acompañe por la eternidad. Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas. Entre los vampiros siempre existió (y existe literalmente) la guerra civil que tienen, la famosa Yihad que es la lucha por el poder sobre los otros clases y sectas. Recuerden que los vampiros son competitivos y egoístas, no en forma negativa, pero sus sentimientos son mucho más fuertes que los de un mortal cualquiera. Seiya es hermano de Endimión, mas adelante lo incluire. Ivan es un personaje nuevo, solo el… ahí veremos como nos va en el futuro xD_

_Y eso :) pronto actualizare Cambio de Bandos ¡así que atentos! Acuérdense de los Reviews_

_Besos!  
**Pola Kaiou.-**_

_**28 de Agosto – 2006**_


	4. Dominación

* * *

**Sangre Negra**

"_Dominación"  
_Capitulo 4

Pola Kaiou

* * *

Despertó un poco alegre y estiro sus brazos para dar la bienvenida a su sangre muerta recorrer su cuerpo frió. Volteo su cabeza mirando hacia la ventana donde la bóveda llena de estrellas comenzaba su danza por el cielo. Endimión se levanto y se sentó sobre su cama. Había dormido tenso, su cuello estaba apretado en su lado izquierdo, más tarde le diría a Michiru que aplicara masajes. Se dirigió a su balcón dando a la bienvenida del frió, calando sus huesos y dando la sensación de que mil manos de todas sus amantes través de su vida acariciaban su cuerpo. Miro la luna que se escondía detrás de las nubes y pensó en ella…

"¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento Serena?" Susurro al viento e imagino verla comer con su familia, tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, hablándoles sobre su día, de cómo la cena había quedado tan exquisita; en el fondo de su corazón envidio su situación. Había pasado mas de un mes sin verla, y sueña con ella la mayoría de estos días.

¿Por qué tenia que ser el Príncipe de los Vampiros? El castillo donde habitaban era enorme, entre medio de las montañas en los limites de tres tierras distintas, agradecidos por la niebla para esconderse y la dificultad de encontrar su reino, y bajo las montañas estaba su reino, su gente viviendo, una cuidad del inframundo construida miles de años atrás, escondiendo los mas grandes secretos de su historia. El no tenía la misma libertad de los plebeyos de su comunidad, donde podían elegir en su mundo subterráneo las diversas actividades y costumbres. En cambio la realeza debía mostrarse de una manera tan diferente, superficial. No se quejaba de cuidar la seguridad de su pueblo, pero deseaba con ansias poder combatir con la formalidad de los actos, han dejado pasar mucho tiempo para cambiar el sistema dentro de ellos.

_Endimión._

Volteo su cabeza, miro a Setsuna que estaba en la entrada de su habitación "¿Deseas algo?" Endimión se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba que nadie le avisara de su presencia ante el. Si ella seguía con este comportamiento, la mandaría a azotar por su desobediencia.

Setsuna solo lo miro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el. Se apoyo contra la ventana del balcón y miro las estrellas "La noche esta tranquila… es una buena noche para cazar" lo miro "Hace tiempo que no se alimenta príncipe. Sus energías no son las mismas¿Cuándo bajara al pueblo?"

"Eso no es tu incumbencia" volteo y se dirigió hacia su armario. Setsuna podría ser muy entrometida, algunos asuntos personales les correspondía a el y a su familia. Aparte de ser molesta, odiaba cuando ella tomaba dediciones por el y el privilegio de decidir por el¿qué se cree? Ella no era de la realeza para tomarse tanta libertad.

Ella solo volteo su cabeza para volver a mirar el cielo y se cruzo de brazos "Desde hace días lo noto intranquilo, mas bien sus pensamientos giran entorno a otras cosas en vez de al reino. Debo preocuparme por su bienestar… ¿Alguna mujer rondando por su cabeza?" sintió la tensión al sacar la ropa y ella no le tomo importancia. Como sacerdotisa tenia el cargo de resguardar la seguridad de la familia real, debía saber lo que ocurría por la mente del príncipe principalmente… debía ayudarlo a buscar la vampiro perfecta para unirlo en matrimonio y heredar el trono.

Endimión volteo para ir a su cama y dejar la ropa sobre esta. Nuevamente fue a su armario para sacar botas "Ninguna mujer ronda por mi cabeza. Y si he tenido que preocuparme por otras cosas, tal vez son importantes para mi¿no?" hablo con claridad y una frialdad impresionante. A decir verdad, nunca le ha agradado Setsuna.

"Lo digo por estar tanto tiempo solo… sin la compañía de una mujer mas allá de la cama, alguien que ocupe sus pensamientos y su corazón" ella volteo. Sintió la rabia de su príncipe, pero debía decirle la verdad "Una mortal es un desliz de pasión carnal. Es imposible que uno de ellos sea adecuado. El deseo se apodera fácilmente al sentir el pulso de ellos¿verdad? No debes ceder ante las mortales, son unas verdaderas artimañas¡es cosa de ver lo ocurrido hace años atrás!… el rey no tolerara si decides acercarte a una de ellas-"

Y antes de que terminara, Endimión sujetaba su cara con su mano. Setsuna temió al ver los ojos azules del príncipe tornaban al rojo vivo por la rabia dentro del, no quería ser su presa "Y tu que sabes" susurro mortal y ella corría sus ojos, al ver que ella no argumentaba su rabia se hizo mayor "Has estado viendo mis memorias ¿verdad? Mírame cuando te hablo" sacudió la cabeza de Setsuna "Ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho de decirme lo que debo hacer. Mi futuro solo me pertenece a mi, nadie se debe involucrar en lo que hago¿entendido?"

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!" ella respondió al fin aun siendo sujetada con el. Sintió el golpe del ventanal contra su espalda desnuda y algunos trozos de vidrio hicieron pequeños tajos en su espalda.

Endimión colérico azoto su cara junto a su cuerpo hacia el suelo "¡Tenme respeto, Setsuna!" grito a todo pulmón, dejándola en el suelo "Me tienes arto de tu actitud tan entrometida, recuerdas que solo estar en ese puesto solo para honrar el honor de tu padre. El cargo de sacerdotisa le corresponde a Rei, no a ti" sus ojos estaban en furia¡que plebeya tan deshonrada! "Yo _soy el heredero,_ yo _soy la regla_"

Sintió como algunos guardias corrían hacia la entrada, junto a otras personas al sitio de la pelea "¡Endimión!" giro al ver a su madre correr hacia el, y se sorprendió al ver a Setsuna en el suelo. Se dirigió mejor a la mujer botada en el suelo "Demonios…" miro su espalda y miro a su hijo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Su padre entro al cuarto y miro fríamente a su esposa ayudar a Setsuna. Su hijo negó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cama a levantar su ropa "¿Endimión?"

El siguió caminando al su baño personal y antes de entrar volteo para ver a los guardias "veinte latigazos por falta de respeto hacia la realeza" Ami llego al instante para atender a Setsuna, mientras que ella escondía sus ojos ante las miradas interrogantes, que sin duda… después de recibir su castigo Drácula junto con la Reina la interrogaran. Suspiro resignada y sintió el apretón de Ami en su brazo. Era hora de dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Michiru estaba parada al lado de su padre viendo como los guardias escoltaban a Setsuna. Levanto su ceja elegante viendo retirarse uno a uno, dejándola a ella sola en sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño de su hermano y al instante el agua correr, se dirigió hacia la ventana y con sus poderes síquicos reparo la ventana. Por ultima vez miro la puerta del baño, decida salio de la habitación para esperarlo en su estudio…

Sintió como el demonio dentro del tomó el control de su alma.

* * *

Serena se abrigo entre el frió de su ventana, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su cama de madera mirando la luna menguante asomada tras una nube gris y llena de penumbra, avisando que los días calidos pronto terminarían, azotaría el invierno crudo en sus mejillas y su cabello rubio irradiara mas calidez frente al contraste blanco de la nieve que cae en los campos sembrados de trigo, corriendo sin ser molestada… solo preocuparse del viento intranquilo que asusta de vez en cuando, agitando y alterando su corazón lleno de dudas al respecto del clima… si nuevamente tendrá que correr a tiempo para volver a casa para no enfermar… 

Pero sabía que esto era completamente diferente cuando el sol ya no caliente más los campos, cuando los copos de nieve cuelguen por su cabello y la sensibilidad de sus dedos fríos estaría completamente fuera de lugar dando paso a un extraño congelamiento causándole e imposibilitando su movilidad. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Mama Luna le había advertido y comentando su preocupación: ella le había confesado hace un par de días su infortunita ida al bosque, donde se encontró con el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, omitiendo sus colmillos y su piel blanca, reservando esos secretos para ella y nadie mas; ella prometió no decirle nada a nadie, una cuestión de respeto y confianza mutua en confiarle su condición como un vampiro. Ella le había dicho tener cuidado frente estos hombres que circulan por la noche, buscando muchachas jóvenes para su propia diversión, Serena no entendió nada de lo que había dicho, ni tampoco presto atención ¿acaso Endimión le haría algo malo, indebido? No creía que el fuera capas de mentirle… sinceramente sentía que en la única noche donde se han topado en sus vidas, ella sabia que nunca le mentiría, nunca desconfiaría del. Digamos que cierta tregua había entre ellos dos, algo inconsciente que pactaron esa noche.

Miro las estrellas, coméntanos a contar solo las más pequeñas. Pronto se aburrió y soplo un poco en la ventana logrando empañarlo un poco, puso su dedo índice haciendo puros círculos y su mirada se torno un poco ida, ermitaña "Endimion…" murmuro leve y dio una pequeña sonrisa para ella misma.

Apago la vela y se arropo en su cama rápidamente por que el frió de la cama y sus lugares que no habían contacto con su cuerpo le causaban cosquillas desagradables. Acomodo su almohada y miro el techo, imaginándose mil estrellas en su espacio, de distintos colores y se dio cuenta que las estrellas forman la silueta de Endimión y ella se sonrojó un poco, no exagerando la coincidencia… después de todo ¿nuestra imaginación nos hace jugar este tipo de acertijos?

Dio una risa chillona y reconfortante. Espera verlo nuevamente.

* * *

"¡Latigazos es el colmo, Endimión! Ella es nuestra sacerdotisa, deberías tener un poco mas de consideración para elegir los castigos" 

Fue el primer comentario que escucho una vez que entro a una habitación inmensa, un anfiteatro lleno de cien hombres y cuatro mujeres. Endimión se sentó al frente de ellos, lugar que le corresponde a la familia real; en el gran salón rodeado de antiguos vampiros, el consejo de los representantes de todo el imperio de ellos. Todos los representantes de los clanes participan activamente, para mantenerse al tanto de su actual gobernador. Bullía en rabia¿cuestionaban sus actos? A el le parecía un acto de desconsideración ante lo que el cree y siente "Disculpen caballeros. Creí que nos reuniríamos para hablar de política, no sobre lo que yo haga a simples personas que están a nuestro servicio, al imperio que hemos forjado. Me parece inconveniente hablar de temas simples como un castigo"

"¡Pero a ella le debes respeto, ella a descrito miles de situaciones!" escucho oír dentro del salón.

"¡No lo es para mi!" pego sus puños contra la mesa y noto como su hermana Michiru, intranquila y sentada a dos metros de su hermano, cambiaba de posición sus piernas ante sus ojos volviéndose negros "ustedes saben muy bien que ella no merece el cargo, no le incumbe estar en el lugar donde se encuentra. Le pertenece a Rei, no a ella. No confundan entre lo que ustedes mismos decidieron, y lo que yo aun estoy en contra…" el salón se encontró en silencio. Donde el único atrevido en mirarlo era su propia familia. Endimión solo los miro y levanto su nariz en señal de descontento "¿De principios me hablan a mi? Se vieran ustedes… hipócritas: eso son lo que son ustedes. Deberían considerar medir sus palabras, caballeros. Miren que les puede jugar una mala jugada"

Drácula solo tomo un sorbo de su copa llena en sangre, y rió un poco. Muchos dentro de la política tenían miedo u odio hacia su hijo, intentando varias veces asesinarlo pero no contaban con la astucia e inteligencia de este, sumándose la guardia real de su hijo vigilándolo noche y día mientras duerme. Es una excelente imagen para atormenta a cualquiera "Deben despejar sus caras roñosas, señores. Estamos aquí para hablar otro tipo de anuncios y no de nuestras decisiones" el se sentó en la cabeza de los sillones perfectamente alineados sacado algunos papeles, tiro las mangas de su camisa negra y tomo algunas notas de su bolsillo "Nephrite" el aludido se presento a su lado entregándole algunos mapas y se los presento a todos "Hoy atacaremos el pueblo situado en el suroeste. Las rebeliones contra nosotros han estado llegando a nuestros dominios. Anoche lograron cerrar el camino que llevan nuestros ministros de sangre, pero es cosa del pasado. Logramos reanudar el paso y todo está custodiado por nosotros. No permitiremos tener un desastre para nuestra comunidad. Por eso, mi hijo…" Endimión asistió solemne la cabeza "… ira de cabecilla para destruir complemente el pueblo, les mandaremos a esos cristianos una advertencia"

"¿Con cuantos hombres iremos, mi señor?" Jadiete lo miro impaciente.

"Aproximadamente cincuenta soldados de la región de Ankud de nuestro imperio subterráneo" Michiru dijo seriamente y los hombres mantuvieron su respeto hacia la realeza. Aunque las mujeres dentro de la política eran consideradas un acto de rebelión, la hija mayor del emperador lucho arduamente, no solo por la voz de la mujer de su camada, si no por las voces que no hacen escuchar dentro de enorme imperio que administran. Aparte la elocuencia y el coraje de Michiru actuaban como mediador en situaciones de debates entre los vampiros "No queremos arriesgar mas recursos, tal vez el enemigo podría estar ahí, esperándonos"

"¿Y enviar como obsequio a el heredero de nuestro imperio al enemigo?" un viejo anciano de su mismo clan reclamaba "¡Es insólito, un insulto para nuestro clan!"

"¡Calla de una buena vez anciano!" Drácula levantó su voz, aquel anciano no sabe más que reclamar por las decisiones que tomaban ellos, no confiaban en su rey y le parecía una falta de respeto. Si de el decidiera, lo mandaría al exilio junto a otros mas inservibles dentro de la camada completa "No juzgues mis decisiones… no queremos volver a mandar gente al exilio, sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez" Dando una mirada rápida dirigida a Haruka quien mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo bajo la mirada atenta de Endimión "No lamentaremos mas perdidas" Dejo a un lado su copa y se levanto "Nunca mas"

En eso entro Ami un poco tímida por ser el centro de la atención entre los más viejos. Muchos habían pedido la mano de ella, para el matrimonio; pero Drácula se había negado a entregar a su hija a uno de ellos, ellos eran monstruos que codiciaban poder y un glorioso placer obtenido de una muchacha. No merecen una joya como ella. Aunque estaba permitido que sus machos pudieran hasta tres esposas por diferentes motivo, y muy pocos optaban por esa condición; le parecía injusto para la esposa nueva, incluso un fetichismo que le desagrada de sobremanera. Drácula le dio una sonrisa aseguradora "Hija, acércate…" ella se puso a su lado y apretó sus manos nerviosa "Como verán, tenemos la solución para nuestros problemas… ¿Ami…?" la miro interrogante para que ella continuara con la explicación.

Ami miro a su hermana mayor y envidio su tranquilidad y el poder que tenia dentro del consejo. Eran tan diferentes una de la otra. Ami podría tener la inteligencia para idear cosas, desarrollarlas con facilidad y presentarlas ante el público emocionada por sus descubrimientos, pero a ella le faltaba una cosa… personalidad brillante que puede atraer las ideas de las demás personas hacia su favor, y Michiru sabia hacerlo muy bien, el poder de persuasión y una percepción de los sentidos era diferente, superior. Ella deseaba ocupar su cargo dentro del consejo para demostrarle tanto a ella como a su padre que podía con las responsabilidades del imperio y compartirlas con las demás personas.

Tocio un poco antes de comenzar y limpio sus manos sudorosas contra su vestido "He ideado un plan que nos podría servir para la batalla, cree un arma letal que nos favorece a nosotros…" miro hacia la entrada para que pasara un criado con un cuerpo muerto humano, enmendando un asqueroso olor para ellos, parecido al ayo creando reacciones alérgicas entre ellos. Lo dejo en el centro del salón para que todos lo vieran su estado de descomposición "Tras largas noches de estudio entre las reacciones químicas, he creado una especie de liquido bastante fuerte. Parecido al acido sulfúrico, con la única diferencia de que este libera pequeñas partículas en el cuerpo mortal aniquilando poco a poco la sangre del individuo" hablo suavemente y con la vocecilla que la caracteriza: suavidad y confort.

Entre los hombres al instante comenzaron a murmuras los pro y los costras que podría tener esto "¿Cómo funciona Ami?" dijo al fin su hermano, a el también le intrigaba el método de arma que utilizaría.

Ami asistió con la cabeza y saco un pequeño frasco abriendo la tapa de esta. Se acerco al cuerpo humano tapándose su nariz con un pañuelo y derramo un poco de liquido sobre el brazo de este que al instante comenzó a quemarse "como pueden ver, quema y perfora los músculos y huesos del individuo que deseamos aniquilar lentamente" pronto la sangre toxica del muerto comenzaba a salir por varias partes de su cuerpo: oídos, ojos, nariz, boca, ombligo he incluso por el recto; asombrando a los mas sabios "En cambio nosotros somos inmunes a esta reacciones, somos impermeables al quemar" para demostrar su punto, ella puso una gota en su mano quemándola, pero esta al instante se cicatrizo "Debemos recordar que nuestra sangre _ya esta muerta,_ así que no hay de que preocuparse"

"¿Podría ser esta la solución de que nos expongamos finalmente al sol?"

Michiru negó la cabeza "Son cosas totalmente diferentes. Según mis estudios a través de los siglos, el sol irradia diferentes tipos radiaciones que impactan a la Tierra. Esto es un compuesto químico, no deberíamos confundir lo que es ciencia y lo que es naturaleza" ante tal observación las demás personas comenzaron nuevamente a hablar en voz alta sobre lo ocurrido mientras ella trata de responder a las preguntas.

Ami se quedo callada y tomo asiento. Su hermano se acerco a los planos de guerra, su padre de beber de su copa mirando como su hermano hace el trabajo por el. Endimión ya conoce los métodos de cómo llevar el consejo, esta preparado para ser un gran líder.

"Tengo una duda…" Endimión volteo hacia Michiru la cual seguía sentada, esta vez seria y levantando una ceja elegante "¿Cómo lograras que los mortales no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia? Cada día están más activos a reconocernos. Deberías tener en cuenta en que la mayoría de estos se encuentran culminando su cena… ¿no crees imprudente atacar tan temprano?"

Antes de que Endimión contestara, una voz proveniente de la entrada dijo en voz alta "Si deseas atacarlos durmiendo pierde la diversión Michiru. En cambo si, es mas gratificante para nosotros atacarlos despiertos, y beber si quieres sangre fresca que nos rejuvenece"

Endimión sonrió abiertamente a ver la diversión en los ojos grises de su hermano. El sabia como pensar en un depredador "Debes cuidar tu boca, hay mujeres presentes" El rió un poco y vio la desaprobación en los ojos de su padre que solo negó la cabeza al ver como su tercer hijo hacia de las suyas "No pensé que contaría contigo hoy" le dijo bajo, una conversación entre ellos dos "¿Lita llega hoy verdad?"

Iván asistió la cabeza, moviendo desordenando sus cabellos negros de su frente "¡Veras a tus sobrinos! Dimitri fácilmente llega un poco mas arriba de tu cintura, y mis hijas cada día mas hermosas" suspiro "¿Qué tal el consejo hoy? Escuche mucho revuelto afuera"

"Es lo que hay… lo mismo de siempre" dijo despreocupadamente. Apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y miro como entre ellos discuten cosas sin importancia. Al ver que su hermano no decía nada, miro hacia su lado de reojo para ver que el lo mirada de una manera extraña "¿Que¿Tengo algo en la cara?" levanto una ceja divertido.

Ivan no dijo nada y exploro sus ojos, luego las facciones de su cara y luego soltó una jubilosa carcajada "¡Amor es lo que tienes!"

Y eso fue un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre el cuerpo entero de Endimión "¿A que te refieres?"

"Tus ojos. Ni siquiera es la respuesta habitual que me das cuando te pregunto como esta el consejo. Generalmente me dices que todo esta plegado, saturado, prácticamente no soportas un día mas dentro del castillo, nunca un _lo mismo de siempre._ Algo grande esta pasando por tu mente" al ver que este no decía nada sonrió aún mas. Paso su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y le murmuro picadamente "Vamos, dime… quien es la chica" Ante esto, recibió un golpe sobre su pecho, no demasiado fuerte. Solo uno fraternal que tarde o temprano, mas la sonrisa de su hermano Endimión en su rostro, la chica respondería sus preguntas.

Ami aun los veía. Atenta a todo y silenciosa hasta que termino la reunión. Endimión junto a Iván siempre compartían grandes momentos justos, polos opuestos que desde niños han sido inseparables. Ella siempre se quedaba sola, ya que Seiya prefería vagar por el inframundo haciendo nuevas conquistas o nuevos tratados entre las subcultura de su imperio. Michiru prefería estar sola con sus pensamientos y pasar casi todo su tiempo con Endimión o Haruka, o nuevamente sobresaliendo de algún otro tipo de área, y por tener una posición privilegiada en el consejo y dentro de su familia, a ella la consideraban la mas débil de todos, la vampiro que necesita protección ya que nunca ha visto a sus compatriotas muertos, tener una cicatriz en su cuerpo… ella odio su situación… y también odio a Michiru.

* * *

"¿Mas sopa Serena?" la rubia asistió la cabeza rápidamente dando pequeños sorbos a lo que le queda en su plato. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, hora de la cena en la familia campestre. 

"Mina me mando una carta diciendo que estará pronto en la ciudad, sabes lo que significa eso" Luna miro fijamente a su esposo sin descuidar el plato de Serena, que estaba ajena a la conversación concentrada solo en su alimento. Diana ya había terminado, pero disfruta de la tranquilidad que le ofrece la cena.

Artemis levanto una ceja "¿No se suponía que volvería dentro de dos meces mas?" Luna se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar.

"No entiendo porque vuelve, estaba contenta viviendo en Austria" se sirvió un poco de papas y se sentó en la otra cabecilla de la mesa "Me preocupa. Tal vez vuelva con nuevas noticias" bajo su mirada a su servilleta de genero "Si vuelve Mina, déjame decirte que nunca sus noticias son buenas"

Artemis suspiro y prefirió callar, su hija menor comenzaba a tomar atención sobre el tema "Niñas, es tarde para estar de pie¿Por qué no se dirigen a sus habitaciones? Recuerden que mañana es un día muy duro"

Diana asistió la cabeza y se levanto "Buenas noches" dijo rápidamente Serena y se fue corriendo junto a su hermana a las habitaciones. Artemio las vio subir las escaleras y miro el fuego de la salamandra "Mina es la que tiene contactos con ellos. Nosotros nos preocupas de proteger su tesoro… hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos juntos. Mi hermana sabe todo al respecto. Me a preguntado como esta…"

Luna se sentó a su lado y recargo su cabeza en su hombro "Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes" Pronto sintieron como sus vecinos cerraban con fuerza sus ventanas. Extrañados, se dirigieron hacia la ventana cercana, no antes de apagar las velas. Vieron alrededor de cinco personas vestidas de blanco, portando una cruz de estandarte "Cristianos" alarmada se dirigió al segundo piso, a la habitación de sus hijas mientras que Artemis cerro la puerta rápidamente y llamo el nombre de Luna varias veces escuchando los ruidos en el segundo piso, donde Luna les ordenaba con ferocidad que se apresuraran bajo las preguntas sobre ellas.

Pronto aparecieron un poco desarregladas "Apresúrense niñas" Artemis tomo las manos de ambas y las dirigió hacia la cocina, movió una alfombra donde tenia una puerta de madera, al abrirla estaba el pequeño espacio en el suelo. Tomo a sus hijas y las beso en la cabeza a las dos "No salgan de aquí hasta que no allá ningún ruido. No deben decir ninguna palabra-" Artemio escucho como terminaban de cabalgar.

"Recuerden que las queremos, por favor, no olvídense. No deben hablar con los Cristianos de ninguna manera¿entendido?" ambas asistieron ya envueltas en la oscuridad del suelo.

Serena miraba arriba junto a su hermana asustada. No sabia que ocurría, Mama Luna le había dicho hace tiempo que los Cristianos era gente mala a pesar de lo que mostraban que era misericordia y piedad, contó historias sobre como ellos asesinaban en el nombre de Dios, de cómo luchaban contra gente inocente para ocultar secretos que ni ellos mismos podían mantener en secreto… y no comprende cual era la razón que los lleva a actuar así.

Sintió como la purta principal se abrió de golpe y al instante se escucharon gritos de parte de Mama Luna. Abrazo a su hermana, tenia miedo al saber que le ocurriría a ella y a su familia "¿Crees que-?" Serena le tapo un dedo su boca y le murmuro que guardara silencio a pesar de lo que ocurría. Debían guardar silencio. Ellas prometieron a sus padres.

"_- a ella se le acusa de ser impura. Sabemos que esta aquí¡entréguenla!" _Serena escucho atentamente. Pero luego sintió como algunas cosas se rompieron _"su pecado será aun mayor si no coopera, señora. Debe acudir al nombre del Señor-"_

"_¡Ustedes son los que profesan cosas sin razón, fuera de mi casa-!"_

"_¡Blasfemias, el demonio se a apoderado de su cuerpo!" _Serena se tapo sus oídos entre el griterío que se escuchaba cerca de ellos _"Revisen toda la cocina" _lo pasos amenazan arriba de ellas, y Diana silenciosamente comenzó a llorar.

"_¡Váyanse de mi casa!" _escuchó a su Papa Artemis gritarles _"No sabemos de que la acusan¡ella no ha hecho nada malo!" _Serrena oyó como un hombre le golpeo la cara a su padre y apretó los puños, sentía la rabia dentro de ella, pero el miedo de pensar en lo que pasara a ella si saldría en su defensa.

"_¡Artemis!" _

Luego Serena escucho como ellos sacaban algo filoso, se escucho el chillido de los metales. Sintió como Mama Luna grito con fuerza, y su padre gritaba su nombre desesperado. Vio como la espada ensangrentada atravesó la puerta que separaba su lugar escondido junto al grito de Diana la cual las delato.

Vio como la luz de las antorchas cegó sus ojos. Un estimulo, una respuesta.

* * *

Endimión miro detenidamente el pueblo que atacarían. Y sus sospechas eran más que obvias. Un vigilante afirmo que cinco mortales se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo. Tenían reservas a unos cuantos metros de la ciudad, al oeste, sabia que la suerte estaba en su favor. Volteo hacia Haruka "Debemos actuar rápido. Los mortales podrán alcanzarnos alrededor de diez minutos, el tiempo suficiente luego de incendiar por completo el pueblo y atacarlos por la retaguardia"

"Debemos deshacernos de esos mortales primero" Haruka saco un arco y al instante se le unió Rei y otras dos personas "Nosotros los atacaremos primero, esto le dará el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a quemar las casas y matar a las demás personas" la rubia se sentó en una piedra grande "tenemos que tener la precisión para atacar. No sacamos nada si esta campaña se nos va de las manos, Endimión"

El príncipe solo asistió con la cabeza y se ubicó en posición, al igual que el resto de los vampiros asecharon en la penumbra de la noche. Cmina en una dirección contraria a la de Haruka, yendo hacia las demás casas sacando con silencio su espada, poniendo aceite en ella y prenderla con el fuego de sus antorchas. Los demás que lo seguían en el caserío hicieron lo mismo que su príncipe, listos para quemar las casas.

Apunto de consumir la primera parte de sus pensamientos, el grito de una casa cercana a la pequeña unidad que comanda Haruka alarmo a todos los vampiros. La rubia volteó su cabeza hacia Rei con cuidado y ambas asistieron la cabeza. Endimión espero paciente a junto a los demás, los cristianos dentro de una casa humilde mandaba dos señales: violaciones o peor aun, traición.

Los gritos de dolor y tortura se escuchan dentro de la casa, y se alarmo más de lo necesario. Algo no anda bien _'Que es lo que sucede Haruka, que puedes ver'_ una onda telepática llego a la rubia que esta hizo un ademán con la mano para que el grupo que los acompañaba alistara los arcos para atacar.

'_Algo no me esta gustando, príncipe. La situación esta empeorando, están matando gente adentro de la casa-'_

Antes de que continuara su enlace síquico, los hombres mortales salieron de la casa con su ropa complemente ensangrentada y sus espadas llenas de almas muertas. Dos de ellos llevaban a una rubia vestida con su pijama la cual estaba llorando desconsoladamente pidiendo auxilio. Su camisón blanco lleno por manos marcadas con sangre alarmo a Endimión, reconociéndola al instante "Serena" murmuro con la voz apretada. Sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para alertar a su hermana Michiru que estaba a su lado y miro a la rubia que impedía que la montaran en un caballo, vio como la golpeaban en la cara con una patada, logrando dejarla inconciente en el suelo. Un poco de sangre salia por su labio roto y su propio corazón muerto se apiado de ella.

Sintió la rabia de su hermano. El odio por haberla lastimado.

Camino rápidamente en dirección hacia ellos. Michiru levanto una mano para impedir que lo demás lo siguieran, debían resguardar sus posiciones. Antes de que Endimión diera un paso más, la primera en reaccionar fue Rei, y gracias a su precisión en el arco, su flecha llego en el cuello de uno que sujetaban a la rubia, que junto a Haruka, fue la siguiente en lanzar flechas contra ellos, al igual que su equipo.

Endimión se acerco cada vez mas rápido para su ayuda. Vio como el enemigo trataba de sacar su espada e ir a combatir en vano, todos morían en una lluvia de flechas que los mataba con precisión, sin dejar caer ninguna sobre Serena tirada en el suelo. Cesaron y el al fin pudo socorrer a su auxilio, bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana. El pelinegro la levanto con cuidado posando su cabeza en su pecho para evitar cualquier accidente no deseado "Serena" murmuro su nombre un poco deseoso y a la vez preocupado. Vio como sus parpados se abrían un poco solo para reflejar lagrimas no derramadas para luego cerrarlas por el dolor en su cara.

Frustrado lanzo un gruñido. No le gustaba como había quedado su rostro, necesita ayuda "¡Michiru!" volteo su cabeza llamándola a todo pulmón. En segundo su hermana se materializo de rodillas frente a el, fijando su vista en la mujer en los brazos de su hermano, tocando su frente con cuidado "Por favor, escóndela y quédate con ella. No permitas que nadie se acerque a ella. Ya sabes como son los demás"

Michiru asistió con la cabeza intercambiando el cuerpo de la joven a ella. La sostuvo firme y miro a Endimión "¿Estas bien?" dijo simplemente, seria.

Endimión asistió con la cabeza y pronto su hermana desapareció de sus ojos. Se levando y sintió a Rei junto a Haruka correr hacia el "¡Que pretendes Endimión!" La pelinegra se paro frente del y le grito en su cara exaltada, y tomo con su mano la cara de su príncipe bullendo en rabia "¡Dejas ir a la mortal¡Mas con tu hermana, puede ser peligroso!"

El pelinegro aparto su mano rápidamente "Yo sabré lo que hago" la miro fijamente "Ella no es peligrosa, necesitaba ayuda"

"Debemos seguir con la misión, hemos perdido tiempo y los humanos notaran la tranquilidad y nuestros gritos. Actuamos rápido" Haruka miro a Rei como Endimión esperando respuestas "Rei vamos a nuestras posiciones…" tomo del brazo a Rei mientras que ella no aparta la vista de Endimión "¿Príncipe?"

El pelinegro salio de su ensoñación y los miro. Asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa de Serena "Debo ir a buscar algunas pertenencias de ella" Haruka asistió con la cabeza y con una señal telepática indico el ataque. Endimión no presto atención y camino hacia la puerta, vio el desastre en el comedor. Platos rotos de la última cena, las sillas de madera rotas y la mesa dada vuelta. Suspiro con resignación y se dirigió al segundo piso. El olor de Serena estaba grabado por toda la casa volviéndolo loco por el dulce aroma de su piel, lo cual lo llevo a su habitación y se enterneció mirando el cuarto pequeño. Su mano toco los muebles, las sabanas de la cama. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto como los vampiros arrasaban con todo a su paso, vio como los humanos arrancaban de ellos logrando ser mutilados por las espadas y flechas venenosas de su elite. Vio el fuego amenazar contra el pueblo entero.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente para dirigirse a su armario. Frunció el ceño, no tenia mas que tres vestidos y otro par de zapatos, sin contra su ropa interior. Generalmente sus mujeres eran caprichosas y vanidosas, querían tener todos los vestidos que se les antojaba, teniendo toda una colección. Algunas de sus amantes mortales también compartían del lujo de su femenidad, y le extraña que Serena tuviera nada más que tres vestidos. Tomo un canasto cerca d su cama y metió su ropa ahí junto con otras pertenencias como sus útiles de aseo, unos dibujos de ella los cuales le parecieron bastante graciosos. Se topo con uno que había una especie de hombre vestido de negro bajo la luz de la luna. Se imagino el mismo plasmado en la hoja de papel y sonrió con orgullo y lo dejo a un lado metiéndolo con los demás dentro de la canasta. Tomo una caja de zapatos dentro de su armario, suponiendo que eran cosas personales de ella. Tomo una fotografía de su familia. Tal vez como un recuerdo de ellos.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, tomo una muñeca hecha de harapos y la miro detenidamente. Le haría compañía en sus noches. Bajo apresurado las escaleras, Haruka le comunico que solo faltaba terminar con la casa de Serena y tendrían que huir. Paso por la cocina y miro detenidamente la escena… y sintió misericordia por los cuerpos muertos tirados en el suelo. Una mujer clavada en el suelo, un hombre decapitado y una niña sentada de espaldas con una daga en su cuello.

Deseó que Serena no haya presenciado la muerte de su familia.

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en un lago cercano al pueblo, atenta a su alrededor, dejo a la mujer unos metros mas allá. Descansando bajo su capa y miro como el humo negro y destellos rojos llegaban de lo lejos, reflejándose en el lado. Sus ojos claros miraron el cielo repentinamente nublado, amenazando con llover. Nunca entendería el caprichoso clima de esta nación. 

Volteo al sentir una pulsación en el cuerpo de la rubia, se inclino y vio como la sangre de su labio ya seso, como su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y su frente empapado en sudor frió. Puso su mano en su frente y cerro sus ojos.

Necesitaba ver lo que ella vivió. Entenderla, protegerla.

No veía nada claro, su mente prácticamente estaba vacía y se sorprendió. Deberían todos los humanos guardar recuerdos… no entendía como ella pudiera olvidar todo. Pero se detuvo cuando vio en su mente un hombre, alto, pelinegro… ojos azules y el poder de un demonio que al acercarse a ella apaciguaba, logrando dominar a la bestia.

Retiro su mano rápidamente y la llevo cerca de su corazón. Seria se levanto y giro su espalda. Sabía perfectamente quien era, reconoce su cara.

"No tienes porque esconderte. Esta seguro Endimión" miro detrás de su hombro como su hermano se materializaba recogiendo a la rubia del suelo. Sintió como corría algunos mechones de su frente y dejaba la canasta a un lado. Ella siguió caminado para recoger su espada que estaba incrustada en el campo "¿Qué tal les fue?" aun no volteaba y se cruzo de brazos.

Endimión estaba más preocupado de Serena que por el pequeño caserío ocurrido anteriormente. La levanto con cuidado del suelo y recogió hábilmente el canasto con sus pertenencias. Vio de espaldas a su hermana, como el viento juega con su cabello "Bien. No hubo complicaciones"

Su hermana levanto una ceja y se volteo hacia el y miro la manera en como la sujetaba contra su cuerpo y su rostro se escondía en el ladrón de su cuello. Con cualquier mujer los machos de su linaje eran protectores, cuidadosos. Pero su hermano tenía un pequeño detalle que lo diferencia de los demás. Tenía una posición de posición, de una cara enfermiza de resguardarla de todos. De que nadie desafiara quitarla de sus manos "Estas siendo posesivo, Endimión. Compórtate, es una simple mortal" Frunció el ceño ante el comentario áspero de su hermana "La conoces de antes… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que es ella la que atormenta tus sueños?"

Endimión camino hacia ella, incomodo "Si te hubieras enterado de que era mortal, no dudarías en matarla Michiru"

Ella nunca cambio la expresión de su cara y tomo el rostro de su hermano "Ten cuidado. Hay muchas personas dentro de nuestro clan que te quieren revocar como heredero. Si nuestro padre se entera de que sientes algo mas por esta mortal, no dudara él en matarla con sus propias manos. Me parece indebido decirte que no te acerques a ella. Se que no lo harás" soltó su cara y le dio una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Miro a la rubia "Por lo menos es linda¿Serena es su nombre?" miro a su hermano que asistió con la cabeza "el nombre apropiado para ella"

Endimión ladeo una sonrisa y suspiro "Entrégale un informe sobre lo ocurrido al consejo" asistió con la cabeza "Si encuentran algún mortal vivo aun, quiero que los lleven al castillo"

"¿Para que los quieres?" Michiru lo miro extrañada.

"Necesito alguna información, nos será útil en la batalla"

Michiru lo miro por ultima vez, viendo como comenzaba a levitar "¿A dónde la llevaras? No es seguro que la dejes por estos lugares. Los Cristianos la andan buscando, algo deben traerse por las manos"

"Mina llego hace poco a un pueblo del este, cerca de nuestro castillo. Es apropiado llevarla a su hogar… ella sabrá que hacer" de su espalda salieron enormes alas negras, logrando romper su camisa.

Su hermana asistió con la cabeza viendo volar con gran velocidad a su hermano, perdiéndose en a oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Endimión afirmo bien el cuerpo caliente al suyo. Se perdió entre las nubes, poco a poco alejándose de la tierra. Sus alas se agitaban con gran velocidad hacia el este, llegando con rapidez a su destino: las montañas comenzaban a surgir como pequeños cerros y una comunidad de alrededor de tres casas perdidas entre los árboles alumbraban y daban su bienvenida.

Aterrizo y se dirigió a la ultima casa, modesta pero segura. Espero un poco, y vio como algunas luces de la pequeña casa fueron débilmente perdiéndose y fue abierta por una mujer rubia atado a una coleta alta, sus mejillas estaban sucias a causa del carbón de la salamandra y a la tierra de la leña. Lo miro detenidamente "Endimión" frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de la mujer en sus brazos "Si quieres una habitación, puedes-"

El pelinegro rió divertido "No es eso Mina. Necesito ayuda"

La rubia suspiro y se llevo sus manos a las cadenas "Mira Endimión, puedo ayudarte, pero no lo se… no creo conveniente intrometerme en tus asuntos"

"Debes ayudarme. Por favor"

Mina asistió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta sin prestar atención a la chica en los brazos del príncipe "En el segundo piso hay una habitación, ocupa esa y recuéstala. Ya esta hecha la cama…" sin mas que decir, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia el cuarto pequeño y la recostó en la cama. Corrió algunos mechones sin prestar atención mucho a los salpico de sangre ajena en su cuerpo.

"¿Has hablado con Kunzite?" Endimión giro su cabeza hacia Mina que estaba recargada en la puerta mirándolo intrigada, confusa y triste. El negó la cabeza y ella suspiro con rabia. Cambio su actitud para dirigir su mirada hacia sus ojeras "Te vez hambriento, sígueme" Se hizo a un lado para dirigirse a la cocina, seguida de Endimión.

Una vez que llegado Endimión se sentó en una silla y acomodo su cuello. Le contó lo sucedido a Mina que esta solo asistía la cabeza con seriedad, incluso sobre la presencia de los Cristianos en la región cosa que preocupo a Mina "Ellos vienen a menudo por aquí, pero no te preocupes. La mantendré escondida" le guiño el ojo y rió. Se levanto y fue a preparar una comida liviana para ella, en cambio a Endimión se sirvió sangre de vacuno, cosa que gustoso acepto.

"¿Ningún sobreviviente?"

Endimión noto como Mina estaba silenciosa "Ninguno" bebió un poco y mantuvo su mirada fija a sus espaldas. Dejo su vaso a un lado.

"Curiosamente, tenia contactos con ese pueblo" hablo sin verlo y con despreocupación, insistiendo en su alimento, esta vez para dos "Lastima que hayan muerto. Si los hubieras conocido te darás cuenta de lo buena gente que eran"

"¿Te hacían algún favor?"

Mina rió un poco "Ocultaban algo. No me pertenecía, pero pensé que era mejor entregárselos, ya sabes… no me podía hacer cargo en esos tiempos. Mis prioridades son los estudios, aun así mantuve el contacto con ellos, preguntando como se encontraba mi secreto" fue hacia una alacena a sacar una olla "Debió ser una gran matanza" lo miro y noto algunas gotas de sangre en su armadura "Es extraño verte vestido" y rió para ella al recordar lo bueno que era en la cama. Hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"No te vez tan conmovida ante su mutilación" dijo seriamente y termino de su sangre "No sabes cuanto te agradezco que trabajes para nosotros en el anonimato Mina. Nos has hecho de gran ayuda"

Mina se dio vuelta y le sonrió "Con tal de que tu familia piense que estoy muerta, me es mas gratificante hacer mi trabajo" lo apunto con una cuchara "Mis papeles ya fueron borrados, estoy legalmente muerta"

Endimión afirmo con la cabeza "Es mejor que estés así, eres mi espía y te comportas como tal. ¿Has estado guardando el dinero que te entrego?" Mina afirmo con su cabeza.

"Vengo de Viena, estaba haciendo unos estudios con respecto a algunos animales de la región. Pienso que me dejara dinero publicarlo" comenzó a aliñar las ensaladas "Obviamente lo haré con el nombre de un hombre: William Oprah. Mina Kloher ya no existe mas en la faz de la tierra" le dio una débil sonrisa para volver a concentrase en su alimento.

Endimión solo la miro, para mirar a su alrededor. Era una bonita cocina, modesta pero reconfortante "¿Cómo esta tu hijo?"

Dejo la cuchara a un lado y afirmo su mano izquierda a la olla, lo miro detenidamente y bacilo al sentarse frente a el. Tomo su copa y la lavó para luego sentarse a un costado con un plato de verduras "Kunzite no sabe de su existencia¿verdad?"

"No, para él estas muerta"

La rubia corrió algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas "Ya veo…" murmuro afligida. Endimión reconoció su error al ser tan directo "No te disculpes, me lo merezco por todo lo que hice en mi pasado" rió desvalida.

"No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda. Tanto tu como Kunzite han cometido errores, no tienes por que culparte"

"Es mejor estar muerta que vivir en la desgracia, Endimión. No sabes lo que siente… he pasado por muchas cosas en toda mi vida, nunca mi intención fue hacer sentirlo culpable. Fue mi responsabilidad, y no me debí dejarme seducir por sus mentiras" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y furiosa los corrió.

Endimión la miro y sitio pena. Mina en el pasado fue su amante por una noche, nada mas por mera diversión se acostaron juntos, decidieron que era mejor siendo amigos. El le presento a un buen amigo del, el general Kunzite. Sedució y abusó de la buena voluntad de Mina, al enterarse que antes había estado con su Príncipe, decidió abandonarla sin conocer que llevaba a su hijo… al menos eso había creído el. Nunca supo el porque de su disolución en su relación secreta. Tal vez Mina sabía que tarde o temprano la guardia real la encontraría y a Kunzite lo condenarían por tener una relación clandestina con una mortal, pagando un alto costo por tener esa relación ilícita y condenada por su sociedad.

"Deberías irte. En tu hogar deben estar preocupados"

Endimión la miro como ella se afirma de un mueble con la cabeza agachada, y el podía sentir su dolor "Gracias por el alimento, volveré en un día dentro de la semana siguiente"

Ella volteo "¿Quieres que también le diga esto a la chica?"

"Por favor…" sin mas, volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para emprender su retorno al castillo.

Mina suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación para ver a su hijo dormir. Se acerco a el y corrió sus mechones rubios de su frente y beso su frente. Desde que su hijo nació, aproximadamente cuatro años atrás, su vida ha sido muy difícil, sobretodo por ser vista con malos ojos y ser tratada como una mujerzuela… aunque la ultima idea la aceptaba, su promiscuidad había sido grande en su juventud y el estigma de su pasado aun se veía reflejado en su hijo, pero no culpa a este de su desgracia, son otras cosas que suceden dentro de su corazón. Una deuda pendiente en el pasado la tenia intranquila. Lo arropo y se dirigió a la salamandra para correr el fuego y poner los últimos trozos de leña para la noche.

Miro la escalera y se acordó de la 'amiga' de Endimión. Remotamente se acordó de cómo su ropa estaba apestada en sangre. Rápida fue hacia su cuarto y saco un pijama largo de color rosa, calentó un poco de agua para luego voltearla en un recipiente junto a algunos paños, tenia pensado limpiarla.

Fue arriba y dejo el recipiente a un lado. No presto mucha atención a su rostro, mas tarde lo lavaría, pero lo primero lo primero. Comenzó a desnudarla y escucho algunos quejidos de ella, a pesar siguió limpiando su cuerpo con rapidez, hacia frió y no quería resfríos dentro de su casa. La vistió con dificultad, a pesar de la estatura de la mujer inconciente y su delgadez, era pesada y le costaba levantarla. Una vez vestida se dio media vuelta y fue a una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la habitación, contenta por su trabajo tarareaba una canción. Tomo el recipiente y se dio media vuelta para proceder a limpiar su rostro.

Más fue su sorpresa. De la impresión dejo caer el recipiente que este se vertió por el suelo, sonó fuerte, pero no impidió que la rubia acostada despertara. Se llevo sus manos a su boca para reprimir un grito, en cambio dio un pequeño gruñido de asombro, estaba asustada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "¡Mierda!"

Comenzó a inquietarse, ella no podía estar aquí, no debía estar en la frontera con la civilización de los vampiros. Si la encontraban, la quemarían viva. La miro detenidamente aun asustada, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía… ¡era igual a ella, idénticas! Tan bella. Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo que la identificara como su responsabilidad, y se topo con la fotografía en blanco y negro de su familia.

"¡Dios mió!"

* * *

Endimión llego hace un poco menos de quince minutos al castillo, que al instante fue persuadido por la gente mas cercana que se entero de lo sucedido. Había dejado escapar a un mortal y como regla, debían exterminarla. Rei lo reprochaba y su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá mirándolo fijamente "Rei estas neurótica" Jadeite miro a su esposa que rabiaba contra el príncipe.

Rei lo miro y frunció el ceño "No dudes de mis capacidades, Jadeite. Escrúpulos es lo que menos quiero"

Michiru presto atención. Su sentido capto las ondas de sus impulsos, los músculos de sus hombres se tensaron y se fijo mucho en la expresión de ella. Ella mentía "Sabes algo Rei, cuéntanos" Michiru invito a la conversación apuntando amablemente un lugar al lado de ella.

La pelinegra solo miro desconfiada el sillón "No" se digirió a la salida "Yo no oculto nada" salio de la biblioteca para cerrar bruscamente la puerta, seguida por Jadeite espantado por el comportamiento de su esposa.

"Como digas" murmuro Michiru y miro a Endimión mirar algunos planos "¿Estas ocupado?" el levanto su mirada "Tenemos que hablar" frunció el ceño y vio como este solo negaba la cabeza. Intento persuadirlo en la mente, pero el la bloqueo.

"¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo Michiru¿Me reprocharas al igual de nuestros compañeros por mis decisiones?"

Ella se acomodo en el sillón y se fijo en el fuego de la chimenea "No…" saco algunas pelusas de su traje "… pero me preocupa que el demonio dentro de ti a ratos se apodera de tu mente" Sintió a sus espaldas la reacción del y volteo su cabeza para verlo "Oh, ahora ves por que quiero hablar contigo. Me parece extraño algo… ya no frecuentas tanto a comportante de esa manera"

Endimión la miro y algunos mechones cubrieron sus ojos "Tienes buenas intenciones conmigo, pero no las suficientes agallas de comprenderme"

"¿Comprenderte?" se levanto y fue hacia el "Se como te encuentras. La muerte de Ivonne fue crucial en tu vida-"

"No digas su nombre en mi presencia" amargamente golpeo sus puños contra la mesa, su hermana ni se movió y siguió yendo a su lado.

"- y desde ese instante tus problemas comenzaron" siguió a pesar de todo. Michiru sabia que tenia la razón, el nunca le mentiría a su hermano "Ella tenia el equilibrio entre tu alma y tu demonio, pero repentinamente esta tregua entre los dos fue rota. Ella no era tu compañero. Creo que lo sabes desde siempre"

"De que vale hablar de ese asunto que esta en el pasado" murmuro y solo la miro fijamente "¿No les vasto con verme sufrir?" su hermana iba a replicar pero este levanto su mano para callarla "Obviamente sabia que no era mi compañero, pero por esos instantes viví la fantasía de pensar que estaba en mi felicidad… algo que muy poco duro" suspiro y volteo "Ya ni se lo que quiero… no me gusta probar cosas nuevas Michiru. ¡Nada me motiva!"

"¡Es tu miedo el que no deja tu conciencia tranquila!" ella lo miro delicadamente y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos atormentados parecían un cachorro en busca de protección "No digas esas palabras Endimión… todo en esta vida nos tiene sorpresas, tu destino aun no esta completo. Poco a poco los obstáculos abren a nuestros ojos.

"No puedes cambiar la dirección del viento, pero sí ajustar las velas para llegar siempre a mi destino" murmuro Endimión.

Michiru beso la mejilla de su cara y junto su frente con la de su hermano "El amor es tan complejo… debes entender que algunas cosas nos quitan lo que deseamos. Cuando la vida le presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrele que tiene mil y un razones para sonreír. No dejes que cosas simples arruines lo que tu sientes, eso te pertenece a ti. Son tus sentimientos… no los de ellos"

Su hermano tomo las manos de Michiru y las aparto de su cara "Es difícil-"

"Pero no imposible" se adelanto a lo que iba a decir "No pierdas la segunda oportunidad que te esta dando nuestra eternidad" le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta, antes de irse le dijo en voz alta "No permitas que le hagan daño a los que quieres, menos aun los que ocupan tu corazón" antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño el ojo.

Endimión sonrió un poco y miro hacia la ventana, hacia la luna. Esperara con ansias alguna noche de la semana para volverla a ver.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Tenía un cansancio mental que le molestaba al abrir los ojos y girar en la cama blanda bajo ella. Abrió los ojos y la luz penetro en ellos cegándola.

Se dio cuenta que el aroma de la habitación no tenia su perfume, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, en eso un golpe se dio contra la pared, dando un pequeño quejido de dolor. Una vez enfocada su visión, abrió sus ojos. Esto no era su habitación¿Dónde estaba ella?... ella lo ultimo que recordaba, era… ella se quedo pensando un poco, nada venia a su mente, ningunos recuerdos después de la cena con su familia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas¿Dónde estaba Mama Luna¿Done estaba ella, por que sentía miedo? Llevo sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo. Se dio cuenta que sus cosas estaban a un lado de la habitación, salio entre las sabanas y comenzó a verlas. Sus cosas más importantes estaban ahí. Suspiro agradecida. Vio como un pijama rosa cubre su cuerpo, no recordó tener uno de estos. ¡Y era calientito! No le daba gusto sacárselo.

La puerta estaba abierta, escucho algunos ruidos a lo lejos. Con curiosidad se asomo por la puerta para ver un estrello pasillo donde la única puerta era de donde había dormido la noche. Olió el aire y el olor a pan fresco invadió su nariz, haciendo crujir su estomago.

¡Tal vez habían ido de vacaciones! Pero que tonta era, tal vez la habían tomado cuando estaba durmiendo, Papa Artemio podría tener una gran fuerza para levantar a Diana y a ella sin esfuerzo. Contenta bajo las escaleras, pero se quedo quieta al ver una rubia quemar algo blanco en la chimenea, un vestido blanco que con insistencia le echaba las brasas encima. Nunca la había visto¿acaso era una cuidadora de la cabaña donde se hospedaban? Se levanto de su posición hincada y se dio vuelta un poco roñosa por la suciedad del carbón. Ella la miro al principio asustada, para luego cambiar su expresión de alivio, le dirigió una sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

"¡Buenos días Serena!" ¿Cómo sabia su nombre, acaso sus padres le habían comentado sobre ella? "Desde hace bastante tiempo que no te habia visto¡mira lo grande que estas, toda una mujer!" ella recogió sus mechones rubios midiendo como les llega a sus talones "¡Me imagino que debes estar con hambre! Ven, pasa a la cocina"

Serena la siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba desconcertada. Vio a un niño rubio, caucásico estar sentado en una de las sillas con varios cojines amortiguándolo y haciendo crecer para alcanzar la silla, el lo miraba con curiosidad "El es mi hijo" volteo donde estaba la rubia que pronto servia un plato de huevos frente a ella "Se llama Marcus, vamos saluda a Serena hijo"

"Hola Serena" dijo el niño mirándolo con alegría "¡Hace mucho tiempo que Marcus no veía a alguien igual a mami!"

Ella miro curiosamente al niño y luego a la rubia "¿Cuál es tu nombre¿Dónde estoy?"

La rubia al percatarse que Serena se estaba dirigiendo a ella, le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y le quito el plato a su hijo "Soy Mina Kloher" le hablo mientras bajaba a su Marcus de la silla "Y estás en la frontera con Rumania, Hungría y Ucrania"

"¿Dónde están Mama Luna?" ella ajena a la reacción de Mina, siguió comiendo.

Mina la miro un poco de pena. No le corresponde decirle sobre su familia "Endimión te trajo a este lugar…" murmuro.

Serena miro a la rubia y se sonrojo¿Endimión la había visitado? Se sonrojo aun más al pensar que tal vez se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

"Haruka me informo de lo ocurrido" Drácula entro en el estudio de su hijo bajo la tutela de su guardia y un escriba, este levanto su vista para verlo "Los Cristianos resguardaban del lugar¿sabes por que?"

Endimión se apoyo contra el respaldo de su silla y se cruzo de brazos "Si me vienes a dar una charla sobre la historia y el porque de nuestra posición actual contra ellos, la cual somos enemigos de hace siglos, ten por seguro que mis maestros en la antigüedad son los mejores"

"Ellos buscaban a alguien o algo que estaba entregándoles información" el no se detuvo ante la ironía de su hijo, apoyo su brazos contra su mesa y lo miró fijamente "¿Te quedaras ahí sentado¡Quiero respuestas, ahora!"

El pelinegro solo lo miro "No tengo idea lo que hacían ellos ahí. Llegue al lugar, sabotearon una casa, mutilaron a la familia-"

"Y dejaste escapar a la mortal" Sintió como su padre se materializaba a su lado, este no presto atención y siguió firmando contratos "Estoy harto de tus errores" puso su mano contra los papeles, el ambiente se tenso. Endimión giro su cabeza bruscamente, enfadado "Una equivocación más-"

"¿Qué pretendes que soy?" Endimión corrió de golpe el brazo de su padre, me materializó en el medio del salón mostrando sus colmillos sobresalir y sus ojos se tornaron rojos "¡Tu no sabes nada!" golpeo contra el piso su pierna, descargando un poco de energía "Sin mi tu no eres nada"

Drácula camino rápidamente frente a el y torció su brazo, mientras su guardia se quedaba quieto alrededor de ellos "¡Tengo hijos suficientes para que ocupen el trono!" le grito en su cara "¡Tu no eres el único sucesor al trono!" La guardia del príncipe pronto llego al salón, protegiendo a las espaldas de Endimión su seguridad. La guardia de Drácula ante la presencia de estos, también lo hicieron. Ellos defenderían a su obligación, matarían por ellos si fuera necesario.

"¡Pero soy el único criado con la frialdad que lo haces!" contra-argumentó "¡Soy el único metido en la política de nuestra familia¡Soy el único que sabe manejar un reino, gobernarlo y proteger las tierras¿Y me vienes hablar de insensatez?" se zafo del y dio un paso adelante, encarándolo "¡Vamos¡Pregúntale a Ami sobre matar a un hombre a veinte centímetros detrás de tu espalda¡Pregúntale a Seiya de cómo tomar una espada, ya que aquel incompetente, de lo tan cobarde que es; se esconde en nuestros subterráneos… negando el linaje en su sangre¡Dile a Iván como administrar a la gente!..." se volteo para correr su mano por su pelo desesperado "Consulta a Michiru sobre tu decisión en colocar a uno de mis hermanos al poder… ella te respondería que estas demente en poner a alguno de ellos; y también se negara a tomar la corona suya. Sabe que no le pertenecerá nunca ya que confía en mí, sabe mis decisiones y me entiende. Pequeñas cosas que marcan una gran diferencia entre tu y mi madre… recibieron educación, la mejor… pero no la necesaria para ser un Rey"

Drácula ante tal confesión también dejo liberar sus colmillos, y los bandos tomaron posición de ataque "¡No me faltes el respeto¡Sigo siendo tu padre!"

"¡Mi padre murió cuando el comenzó a mentirme¡Murió el día en que me repudio frente a todos!" le grito a todo pulmón. Los ojos de Drácula se abrieron, una daga atravesó su corazón ya muerto, era difícil escuchar aquellas palabras que hieren tus sentimientos "Tu no eres nada para mi" los ojos de Endimión rápidamente tornaron su color azul natural y sus colmillos regresaron a su lugar original "Nada"

Drácula hizo lo mismo, bajo su mano y su labio tembló. Estaba herido, necesitaba consuelo. Vio como Paulina se materializaba al sentir el dolor de ambos, pero al enterarse por medio de Michiru su esposo comenzó todo, y eso no tenia perdón de su parte "Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo" murmuro difícilmente. Se acerco a su hijo y miro sus ojos "¿Estas bien?" este asistió la cabeza y ella con el amor de madre tomo su brazo entre los de ella y suspiro. Volteo para mirar fijamente a Drácula que la intimidaba con su mirada, estaba enojado por que no fue a su lado.

"¿Así que de esta forma me traicionas¡¿uh?!" la encaro y levanto su mano dispuesta a pegarle frente a todos.

Ella se alejo del brazo de Endimión y cerro sus ojos dispuesta a recibir el golpe, este nunca llego ya que su hijo había cogido a tiempo el brazo "No te atrevas a pegarle a mi madre" Endimión cubrió el cuerpo de su madre con del, protegiéndola. Ella solo miraba el suelo y apretaba sus puños contra su vestido "No lo harás nunca mas… ella meceré respeto, es tu reina"

Drácula se sintió doblemente traicionado: su hijo se sublevaba contra el, y su esposa, los cuales en este ultimo siglo las cosas no iban bien; prefería la protección y el bienestar de Endimión que del, que se supone ser su prioridad por toda la eternidad. Dirigió una ultima mirada a ambos, e indignado se retiro de la sala.

Endimión se volteo hacia su madre y su actitud cambio completamente "¿Te sientes mejor?" Paulina asistió insegura su cabeza, preparándose lo que ocurrirá una vez que llegara al cuarto. Las puertas se vuelven abrir bruscamente. Nephrite llega exaltado y un poco agitado por causa de correr hasta el sexto piso del castillo "¿Qué ocurre?" levantó su ceja.

Este se apoyo contra un mueble y respiro a grandes horcadas de aire "Encontraron un sobreviviente entre las ruinas, es una niña"

* * *

**Notas**  
Al fin respiro con tranquilidad al saber que estoy publicando un nuevo capitulo. Lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes, pero entre los estudios y actividades me tienen copada (además de algunos problemas con mi inspiración, no pude entregarlo antes) Me han llegado comentario de algunos mal entendidos contra mi persona, a estas les digo que no dejare para nada en el mundo de terminar mis historias, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y conmigo misma. Por algo los publique, para que los vean y que sean terminados. También me acusaron de plagio por una historia similar a esta, les digo que desde hace dos años esta circulando por FFC, así que si me acusan de plagio déjenme decirle que no es cierto. Además la gente puede hacer libremente las historias, todo depende de tu imaginación y como te expresas a través de ellas.

Espero que les guste, he escrito este capitulo como tres veces, como ninguno me ha gustado tome recopilaciones y creado nuevas cosas, aunque la idea original sigue su curso ;)

Un saludo en especial para las chicas que dejaron sus review en el capitulo anterior: **A.Salvia-divinorum, Llama de Hielo, Serena Li **(¿Cuándo actualizaras?)** HaruT-T, Kimusa, Danyseren, Natalia Kido, Hitomi Saku, Ulrich, Sere Chiba, Kazumi, Tanita Love, Samantha Kou, Michiru Tenoh y Orkidea.** A todas ustedes muchas gracias por tus comentario llenas de buena vibra. También un saludo especial a **Pili** que ella insistió tanto en el capitulo asi que te lo dedico¡además hoy te gradúas, felicitaciones! Te mando un abrazo a la distancia.

_¡Acuérdense de lo reviews!_

Viernes 29 de Junio – 2007  
_**Pola Kaiou.-**_


	5. Los brazos de un ángel

* * *

**Sangre Negra**

"_Los brazos de un ángel"  
Capitulo 5_

Pola Kaiou

* * *

"¿Una niña?" Paulina miro a Nephrite fijamente y su corazón se apiado de la pequeña "¿Dónde esta?"

Nephrite hizo una leve reverencia a su majestad, la reina, antes de dirigirse a ella "La princesa Michiru la esta cuidando. Necesitamos su autorización para su juicio, milord" espero pacientemente a que su príncipe diera la respuesta.

Endimión solo lo miro. Y refuñó en el silencio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al corredor junto a la compañía de su guardia, su madre y el general "¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermana?" hizo un ademán con su mano a Nephrite para que se acercara un poco mas.

"Se encuentran en una de las habitaciones para invitados milord, cerca del corredor" Neprite iba a su lado y se acerco mas a el, sin antes mirando atrás, fijamente a la guardia de su príncipe "Endimión, sinceramente creo que la mortal esta en estado de chock. Y ya sabes… cubierta de sangre es una tentación para nosotros. Te recomiendo que no todos entren al cuarto, costo que a muchos de nosotros la tentación de beber su sangre no pudiera finalizarse"

Endimión miro a su amigo, que pese a las formalidades; era un buen general "No te preocupes" le sonrió un poco "Saben como comportarse al ver un mortal en esas condiciones-"

Antes de doblar en la esquina, se topo con Michiru que estaba preocupada por la salud de la pequeña "Endimión apresúrate" comenzaron a caminar a la habitación "No se como hablarle a ella, ¡simplemente hace caso omiso a mis preguntas!" la miro críticamente "Ami casi se desmaya al verla" levanto una ceja.

"Debes dejarla. Crisis nerviosas son comunes para ella" Una vez que atravesó el cuarto, al instante cerro la puerta, dejando a los demás afuera. Aunque estuviera tenuemente alumbrada, el podía ver con claridad su entorno. La pequeña estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, tal vez dándole la espalda

'_¡Endimión! ¡Es de mala educación cerrar la puerta en la cara de tu madre!'_

El solo suspiró ante el comentario en voz baja, pero eso provoco la alarma en la niña que se escondió mas a la pared, buscando protección en la pared que nunca le daría. Se acerco a la mesa y se inclino frente a ella. Corrió el delicado mantel para ver su rostro y su cuerpo, verificar el daño y brindarle su apoyo si fuera necesario. La pequeña estaba abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándolas fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban al borde del blanco por la tensión en su cuerpo. Su pelo púrpura caía sutilmente en sus hombros. Se nota que estaba un poco sucia y algunas manchas de lodo encima "Levántate mortal" Simplemente se quedo mirando su rostro esperando cualquier señal de descontento. Ella alzó su mirada a sus ojos. Solo lo miro "Soy Endimión, la mujer que estaba antes a tu lado era mi hermana, Michiru" tomo un poco de aire para controlar la sed, sentía el pulso en la yugular de la mortal "Y la que se desmayo era otra de mis hermanas, Ami"

Ella solo lo miro y al instante se relajo para acercarse a el "¿Los has visto?" murmuro con entusiasmo y a la vez asustada.

Endimión solo la miro extrañado "¿A quien?"

"Vampiros" sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad "Ellos son hermosos… Serena me había comentado sobre ellos, ¡lamento no creerle! Me encantaría que compartiera su descubrimiento" susurro ágilmente.

Al escuchar el nombre de cierta rubia solo levanto una ceja sin decir nada inapropiado "Los vampiros siempre han existido, claro que los humanos intentan ocultarlos con historias fantásticas…" suspiro "Es una pena que no hayan aceptado nuestra ayuda para el desarrollo de su vida"

La niña abrió sus ojos "¡Tu eres uno de ellos!" Endimión iba a replicar pero la pequeña puso rápidamente sus manos en su cara palpando su rostro suave "Son iguales a nosotros" murmuro en la maravilla. Contemplo en la maravilla como los rasgos eran idénticos, mas definidos, mostrando ningún signo de vejez, piel suave… parecía un sueño.

Endimión solo se quedo sorprendido, ¡ningún mortal se a atrevido a tocarlo! A excepción de Serena, que era un hecho aparte, y _solo_ ella tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Un poco molesto por la prepotencia de la pequeña, dio un pequeño chillido de advertencia, asustándola que ella rápidamente aparto sus manos "Mira niña, si quieres sobrevivir aquí, debes respetar ciertas reglas-"

"Mi nombre es Hotaru" lo interrumpió. Le pareció diferente la presencia del vampiro cerca de ella, se sentía segura. Y no la miraba con cierto reojo como los demás que entraron sin su permiso a la habitación para examinar sus rasgos "Me alegro que usted allá sido el único que se presente milord-"

"Hotaru" el siguió sin prestarle atención y se levanto de su posición "Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, y tu eres la única que puede responderlas-"

"¿Por qué debo responderlas?" nuevamente lo interrumpió colmando la paciencia de Endimión, la aprisiono con sus manos a sus lados, ella solo dio un salto en el miedo.

"Hay algunas cosas que no entiendes-"

"Soy una niña pero me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, señor. No me parece justo que me esconda cosas. Tampoco como mutilo al pueblo donde vivía"sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos bajo el poder de las lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte. La presencia del vampiro no la atormentaría "¿Qué sucedió con los demás milord?" sollozó un poco "¿Nunca mas podré volver a ver a Molly, a Serena?"

El solo la miro. Le asombro su determinación y su coraje al enfrentarla. Mas aun que enfrentara el hecho de que estuvo presenta en la mutilación, pero no le sorprendió que lo enfrentara con naturalidad, era diferente su presencia. Aun así, por su desobediencia; si ella fuera una niña de su especie, no dudaría en marginar a su familia por tal falta de respeto "¿Quién es Serena?" le dio la espalda. Sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo de entretenimiento, sabia que era su rubia preferida.

"¿Por qué me pregunta por ella?" sin prestarle atención seco un poco las lagrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas "No importa hablar de ella, esta muerta"

Endimión miro por la ventana algunas estrellas en el firmamento, y sonrió un poco, débil, pero lo hizo. Si Hotaru se enterara… "En tu raza existen algunos humanos que suelen mostrarse piadosos, _los Cristianos_" Hotaru sintió como los nombro con odio y rencor.

Hotaru solo lo miro desconcertada y lo siguió hasta el sofá donde ella se sentó al frente del, en un pequeño cojín en el suelo, mientras que Endimión se acomodo en el sofá. Estaba preparada para escuchar un cuento, de cierta manera le inquietaba "¿A que se refiere cuando los describe señor? ¿A la religión, a la gente que lo sigue-?"

"Mira humana. Esto, lo que has visto, a ocurrido a través de los siglos. Una guerra interminable que nunca ha parado, nunca ha habido paz. Y los cristianos son el principal creador de esta guerra sin sentido" viendo que Hotaru seguía sin entender, rodó sus ojos y suspiro "Lo que quiero decir, es que esta guerra santa ha sido escondida frente a su raza. No están conciente de lo que su sociedad ha hecho… y ustedes los creen santos"

"Pero… los sacerdotes no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas…" murmuro.

"No me refiero a esta clases de persona que predican la Biblia en sus lugares de culto" se acomodo y apoyo sus piernas sobre una mesa pequeña "Ellos tienen su propio ejercito luchando en la oscuridad. Y no hacen cosas buenas" le mando una mirada de advertencia. Hotaru sabia que seria una larga conversación, y necesitaba estar atenta a lo que él le comentará, se acomodo mas cercana a su voz "Estas personas no son sacerdotes, si no los mejores caballeros que la iglesia tiene. Digámoslo así de esta manera: son los _Sir_ de Inglaterra, _Marques_ de Alemania, _Condes_ en España, _Duques_ de Italia, _Barones_ de Portugal, _Archiduques_ en Francia… y te podría seguir nombrando piases y sus respectivos títulos. Gente al servicio de la iglesia, cristianos da lo mismo de que rama de esta corresponda… familias enteras al servicio de un solo propósito. Exterminarnos"

"¿Por qué desearían exterminarlos?" noto su duda en su voz "¿Quién es el que mueve estas tropas, señor?"

"Dentro de la iglesia hay una sociedad secreta, nunca hemos podido averiguar su nombre, pero sabemos que es lo que buscan: acabar con la dinastía de mi herencia. Acabar conmigo y mi familia, asesinar a los posibles herederos y mutilar y someter a mi pueblo" Hotaru solo lo miro un poco aturdida por toda la información "Somos el pecado. Una definición muy errónea que determinaron siglos atrás en el Imperio Bizantino, actual Turquía. Nos exiliaron. Nos humillaron por beber sangre de otros para sobrevivir. Éramos seguidores de Dios, fuimos humanos un día, al otro por su traición nos volvimos hijos de la noche, vampiros-" decidió continuar, pero seria mas fácil de otra manera "¿Sabias que el profeta Jesús tubo descendencia?"

Hotaru negó la cabeza frenéticamente "¡Es imposible-!"

"¿Por qué es imposible? El era solo un hombre. Un mortal" la silencio al instante "Sangró, lloró, murió" Endimión dijo sabiamente "Fue un mártir de tu iglesia ¿Qué y quién le impedía ser el hijo de Dios y a la vez ser padre?" y cultivó en duda en la mente de Hotaru la posibilidad, de solo pensarlo "Esta claro que paso de ser un mortal a inmortal en un concilio realizado varios siglos atrás. Nadie puede resucitar, incluso nosotros no tenemos las armas para volver a la vida"

"Lo que usted me esta diciendo señor va contra mis principios religiosos" Hotaru se levanto y lo encaro "¡No puede decir esa clase de comentarios si siquiera sabe si es verdad!"

Endimión se volteo rápidamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos "¿Qué no es verdad?" susurro depredador, asusto a Hotaru que al instante paro de caminar en su dirección. Viendo que Hotaru callo, continuo "Por otro lado, una mujer… Maria Magdalena, heredera de grandes territorios al sur de Israel; que no era una prostituta como interpreta la mayoría de las personas... Ella y el profeta estaban comprometidos. Ella también descendía de un linaje de Reyes, así que por tradición, la nobleza se debía casar con alguien de su grado social… saca tus conclusiones Hotaru: hombre y mujer. _Un solo ser_" la miro a los ojos "Ahora…" cambio de posición sus piernas "A lo que voy… Santo Grial. Esto se refiere y se identifica por lo femenino y con la tierra, mas concretamente; el Grial es símbolo del seno materno y de la vulva femenina"

Un largo silencio en la sala se pudo presenciar. El príncipe solo miro divertido como Hotaru asimilaba toda la información "¿Entiendes algo?" Hotaru negó tímidamente su cabeza esperando no ser decapitada por él.

Endimión le dio una risa divertida "No te preocupes, no morderé" rió un poco ante el escalofrió que sintió la niña "Tuvieron descendencia, su nombre fue Sara. La Biblia suele interpretar que Jesús es el enviado de Dios en la tierra, pero no es así. Sara es el símbolo del poder, la unión y paz en la tierra. Ese era el verdadero significado"

"No logro entender…"

"Los cristianos clausuraron cualquier celebración pagana contra la iglesia ya que homenajeaban a la mujer, y no a el hombre como debía ser… ya que Jesús era el enviado de dios, no una mujer. Estaban equivocados y no lo sabían. Nosotros somos su descendencia, Hotaru. Vampiros"

Se detuvo un poco, su boca comenzaba a secarse "Aunque erróneamente, algún gen recesivo en nuestra sangre intercambio ciertos papeles en la historia… Michiru fue la primera mujer en el matrimonio de mis padres, primogénita. Pero nació con una anomalía que le impedía aspirar al trono, la sangre que poseía no tenía suficientes glóbulos rojos, y estas indican el poder real sobre ella, aparte tiene una salud muy pobre. Como la sucesión del poder va a cargo de las mujeres había que intervenir, hubo un cambio de planes. Los cristianos sabían de su existencia, para evitar que nuestra gente siguiera sufriendo y una vez que nací, fui yo el heredero al trono"

Hizo una pausa para inhalar un poco de aire "Yo fui el que nació con la mayor cantidad de glóbulos rojos en siglos, gane indiscutiblemente el poder y el primer lugar al trono cuando mi padre duerma eternamente. Y aun lo sigo haciendo hasta que encuentre a la compañera perfecta y mi primer hijo tendrá que ser hembra para seguir con la tradición. Soy el mas apto de mis hermanos y hermanas para llevar a cabo el labor como rey por otros siglos mas… hasta que mi hija le diga al mundo lo que somos, lo que guardamos… quien es ella y porque estamos aquí: renovar los corazones de los hombres"

Hotaru solo cerro sus ojos y miro hacia un lado "No entiendo por que me dice todo esto, ¿Qué tiene q ver conmigo, por que debo contestarle algunas cosas si soy solo una campesina y no se nada sobre esto? ¡Recién me esta contando esto! ¡Va contra años de alabanzas hacia el Señor!" suspiro y lo miro "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ustedes?"

Endimión solo se volvió a sentar y dio una risa ladeada "Todo. Cuando comenzó la casería en fiestas paganas, la familia real de ese entonces huyo. La iglesia logro encontrarlos y los condeno al exilio, maldiciones y engaños alrededor de ellos. No fue una época muy buena. Huyeron lejos de todo, necesitaban como alimentarse, utilizaron sangre. Pasamos a ser vampiros Hotaru. Nosotros somos la estirpe del pasado… por esa razón la iglesia desea matarnos, no quieren ni desean ninguna información sobre la supuesta existencia de la descendencia. No les conviene seguir evolucionando aun nuevo ser humano"

Vio que Hotaru no decía nada, callaba por completo y no deseaba escuchar más. La comprendió y suspiro "Creo que mas tarde te haré algunas preguntas, ahora debes dormir, te vez cansada y necesitas alimento" la miro por ultima vez y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Endimión tomo una antorcha y bajo por un subterráneo en el corazón del castillo. Había poco oxigeno pero había por que preocuparse. Un pasillo frió, de piedra y mármol. Adornan detalles en oro y plata, brillando en la oscuridad. Eran las catacumbas de la familia real. Bajo alrededor de 200 metros, para encontrarse con la infinidad de criptas mostrando perfectamente los _muertos_ en perfectas condiciones, sin putrefacciones, solo olor un poco roñoso, nada incomodo.

Pasillos en todas las direcciones, pero se dirigió al final, a la oscuridad. Y solo al llegar ahí se sintió en relativa paz, prendió las demás antorchas para visualizar la cripta de cristal.

_Ivonne._

Se acerco a al cadáver, se veía tan linda como siempre, décadas que no frecuentaba para verla. Era el momento de cerrar un capitulo en su vida, estaba preparado "Mucho tiempo sin vernos" sonrió ladeado mientras corría su mano sensible por la mejilla fría de ella "Sin hablar" paro y tomo su mano "Veo que te has mantenido en perfecto estado querida" murmuro tranquilamente.

Sus piernas temblaban, se veía hermosa "La vieja herida en mi corazón aun no sana" susurro "Y creo que nunca sanara, siempre tendré una astilla… pero no te preocupes. Conocí a un ser especial. Una mortal. Su nombre es Serena" rió un poco "No es mi prototipo de mujer… pero no lo se, tiene algo, tiene ángel… mucha tentación para un demonio. He estado tratando de olvidarla, pero se que no puedo. Tampoco quiero, me hace sentir en paz, cuando lo estaba contigo… la única diferencia que lo que siento es totalmente diferente, y se que contigo no fue lo suficiente para tenerte a mi lado" cerro sus ojos "Es amor, Ivonne. Me estoy enamorando"

Abrió sus ojos y tenían un brillo extraño "Amor en el sentido figurado, tu sabes. No sabría describir lo que siento por ella, según mortales es amor a primera vista… pero yo se que es diferente, como si la conocieras de toda mi vida" iba a decir algo pero prefirió el silencio "He estado pensando…" tomo la mano muerta de ella "Se que hay vampiros que han mantenido relaciones con mortales, algunos tienen descendencia… y como estos comparten cierta composición genética, podríamos tener una compatibilidad entre humanos y nosotros" entrelazo sus dedos con lo de ella

"Siento que es mi compañera de almas Ivonne. Se que es raro, ¿pero quien sabe?, los cristianos estaban en su aldea cuando pensaba atacar ese sitio estratégico para ellos, ¿Qué mas podrían estar haciendo ahí?" mordió su labio "Exterminar, ahora no se que es lo que buscaban…"

Rió un poco "Bueno, no va al caso, no era lo que quería comentar. Solo quería comunicar ciertos sentimientos. Para que te encuentres tranquila, que estoy bien aunque no lo parezca. Dale mis saludos a nuestros hijos, se que están a tu lado" soltó su mano y le dio un beso en su frente "No creo que vuelva a visitarte, lo dudo. Con esta visita cierro un capitulo de mi vida, aun me daña verte" la miro por ultima vez "Buenas noches, hasta nuestra eternidad"

Tomo la antorcha a su lado y volteo. "Setsuna" sus ojos se volvieron un peligro negro, tormenta.

La sacerdotisa solo lo miro y permaneció en su lugar, con su mano sostenida en su báculo y la otra a su lado "¿Serena? El nombre de la mortal, apropiado para su tranquilidad" Endimión solo hizo caso omiso a su comentario y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón pasando por su lado, ella solo miro a un lado, sin voltear "Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir Endimión" pronuncio con voz clara.

El príncipe volteo rápidamente "¿Qué cosa?" la miro extrañado.

Setsuna comenzó a caminar hacia la tumba de Ivonne "Su muerte. Lamento mucho no decirte antes, no me correspondía decirlo-"

"No tienes nada que perdonar" amargamente la miro "No era necesario. Sabia ya que Rei me había comentado años atrás-"

"No es solo eso, mi príncipe" volteo para verlo un poco preocupada "No solo la muerte de Ivonne su majestad. Me refiero a la seria de situaciones que están por ocurrir" Endimión comenzó a acercarse a ella, Setsuna lo miro determinada "Comprenda por favor, no siga frecuentándola, le hará daño, no es correcto que usted relaciones con mortales en primer lugar… no es ético" sus manos temblaban "es por su sano juicio mas adelante-"

"Serena no es capaz de hacer daño, menos a mi" su voz retumbo en la sala. Y el silencio gobernó entre ellos "Nunca"

"Endimión… confié en mis palabras, la mortal le hará daño. ¡No confié en sus actos paganos milord!"

El la tomo por los hombros "¡Para de decir esas atrocidades, no sabes lo que blasfemas!" la zamarreó un poco "No vuelvas a hablar mal de ella, como si fuera una criminal, la escoria… no lo es y nunca lo será"

Setsuna lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos no derramadas "Milord, no siga hablando de mas-"

"¡No! ¡Tú debes terminar con estas mentiras! ¡No la conoces! Dime, ¿Qué sabes de ella?" clavó sus ojos en su mirada "¿A que le tienes miedo?... ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¡Responde y no sigas con este silencio ilógico!" ella seguía en silencio "¡Dime de una buena vez a que le temes!" continuo zamarreándola "¡¡Dime!!"

"¡ELLA LE PROVOCARA LA MUERTE!"

Grito a todo pulmón, logrando que la altura de las catacumbas se escuchara más fuerte, mas entonado. Endimión la soltó al instante, viéndola como ella caía de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. La miro indiferente "Ni para eso sabes mentir bien"

Setsuna levanto su mirada "¡Milord, es la verdad!" lo miro suplicando "Nunca mentiría con su exposición al mundo mortal, nunca"

"Mientes" se zafó de su mano "Y no sigas con tus comentarios. No mereces ser la sacerdotisa" la miro por ultima vez y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, dejando a Setsuna sola, entre medio de toda la oscuridad y el frio.

Corrian sus lagrimas. Tristeza, desolación y perdida. Era lo que sentía. Tantos errores cometidos, falacias las cuales arreglar pero era tarde, el destino sigue su camino y el joven príncipe ha tomado el camino equivocado "¿Que será de nosotros?" murmuro con su perdida fija en la nada "Ahora como enfrentaremos el futuro…" había visto el futuro, no veía nada. Solo negro, nada claro y más aun…

… Sangre.

* * *

Mina cantaba al son del timbre del gorrión cerca de la ventana, mientras escuchaba como su hijo daba leves ronquidos afuera del patio, no le preocupa mucho ya que Serena se encontraba cuidándolo y sabia que no lo descuidaría ni le haría daño. Estas últimas semanas junto a la rubia han sido agradables, el día se hace mas corto al compartir los quehaceres y, en las noches, risas son de esperarse. Desde su primer encuentro prefirió evitar el tema de sus padres, aunque preguntara siempre, sabia como distraerla con otros asuntos.

Aun así, la situación le preocupa. Debe avisar a Viena sobre el descubrimiento, debía advertir a la condesa de lo ocurrido. Dejo a un lado las verduras para tomar un pollo muerto para desplumarlo afuera. El clima esta templado, buen tiempo para salir a caminar por la noche y ver las estrellas. Serena se encontraba sentada en la puerta principal, su vista perdida en algún lugar fijo del paisaje. Definitivamente en otro lugar "¡Que tanto miras Serena!" dijo a sabiendas sentándose a su lado.

Serena se asusto ya que la saco de su trance y se sonrojó violentamente "N-nada"

"¡Ja! Vieras tu que ese _'n-nada'_ ni el mas tonto lo cree" rió un poco y comenzó a desplumar el ave rápidamente. Serena volvió su mirada, y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared. Mina solo reía por lo bajo viéndola de reojo "¿Extrañas a alguien?" viendo que su nueva amiga rubia no ha dicho nada, prefirió siendo mas objetiva "Solo conozco a muy pocos que viven detrás de esas montañas, salen por las noches. Mas si es cierto macho, aún mas, príncipe heredero al trono vive del otro lado"

Serena al fin la miro sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin vergüenza en admitir cosas frente a Mina "Prometió venir a verme en luna llena" dijo por lo bajo y desvió su mirada hacia sus zapatos llenos de barro "Luna llena ya paso hace dos días. Lo esperé, y aun lo sigo haciendo"

Mina dejo el pollo a un lado y la abrazó "¡Animo Serena!" tomo su cara entre sus manos "Conoco a Endimión, el nunca deja a las mujeres plantadas, menos a chicas lindas como tu" le guiño el oyo.

"Eso espero" con alegria se levanto "Mama Luna siempre me decia qe pasara lo que pasara debia estar con un buen animo" dio una vuelta feliz.

"¡Excato, asi me gusta!" la otra en el entusiasmo tambien se levanto con el pollo sin plumas, al fin termiando su trabajo "Ahora, ire a cocinar el pollo, y tu llevas a mi hijo a mi cuerto para que después me unas a la cocina ¿esta bien?" sin dejar que termianra volteo y se dirio aconinar, tenian hambre y aun falaba mucho que hacer.

Serena la vio partir a la cocina y volteo a las montañas. Quedo pensando un momento y suspiro felizmente "Lo esperaré"

El resto del dia trascurre de manera lenta, haciendo lo cotidiano. Con Mina lograron hacer una pequeña huerta para cultivar sus propios alimentos, y si tenian algun excedente poder vender y asi obtener un pco de dinero, que siempre era necesario para cualquier eventualidad. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuiando el sol comenzo a perderse entre las montañas, y ellas prefieron ver el espectáculo cerca de un riachuelo.

"Serena, esta noche ire junto a mi hijo a saludar a una vieja amiga" sonrio "asi que dentro de esta semana estaras al cuidado de mi casa, confio en ti y se que lo haras bien" le dio un leve abrazo antes de volver a caminar de vuelta a casa. La rubia no dijo mucho, solo se quedo sentada hasta que cayera completamente la noche y las estrellas poco a poco comenzaban a salir, no habia luna a la cual admirar.

Al instante sintio las manos frias de alguien cubrir sus ojos, asustandola un poco "Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, princesa"

Serena al instante se di vuelta, aunque se mareo un poco, y dio un chillido de alegria al ver a Endimión mirarla con dulzura, ¡al fin estaba con ella!, pero controlo el impulso de tirarse encima del, abrazarlo, besarlo "Buenas noches" en cambio, decidío entregarle la mejor de las sonrisas.

Endimión gruño traviesamente al ver esa reacción "¿Me extrañaste presiosa?" solo vió que agacho la mirada para asistir la cabeza, avergonzada. Eso conmovio el ser del pelinegro. Sin esperar mas, le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso su frente "Yo tambien. No hayaba hora en venir a visitarte, pero tenia unos asuntos que atender para estar el cien por ciento contigo, sin preocupaciones" la miro fijo y la atrapo nuevamente en sus brazos "Tu calidez entre mis brazos era lo que buscaba" murmuro cerca de su oido "Ahora lo he vuelto a encontrar" beso suavemente su cabellera rubia y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules "¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?"

Serena rio tontamente "Mhm, no lo se…"

"Estoy a tu completa disposicion" le guiño, provocando que se sonrojara.

"¿Quisieras acompañarme a un pequeño padro?" murmuro mirando sus pies "Queria ver las estrellas, se ven tan lindas esta noche y quisiera tener tu compañia" le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Endimion solo asistio, tomo su mano y dejo que lo guiara por el bosque. ¿Cómo negarle algo a su pequeña mortal? Ni en un millon de años se cansaria de cumplir todos sus caprichos, sus deseos y necesidades. Nunca. En unos pocos dias lo envolvio en una nube de paz y amor, y desde siglos no ha sentido lo que era estar enamorado. Auqnue puede ser que sea la primera vez, no le importaba. Preferia callar rpimero que a otorgar nombres a algo que recien comenzaba a anidar en su muerto corazon. "Llegamos" dijo suavemnte Serena sacandolo de su ensoñacion y volteo a verla. Tan linda, tan encantadora. Sus rasgos finos, su menudo cuerpo y su sangre lo llamaba a atarla para siempre a su lado. Tiro de su mano y la obligo a sentarla entremedio de sus piernas.

"Quiero que esta noche existamos solo tu y yo" Endimion murmuro incoherentemente, dejandose llevar por la calidez que desprendia el cuerpo de Serena "Olvidemos nuestras responsabilidades y compartamos esta noche en los brazos del otro" miro los profundos ojos celestes de Serena y se pedio en la tranquilidad que le ofrecen "Solo dejame quererte teniendo a mi lado… no necesito nada mas que tu presencia para que alivie mi dolor" llevo la mano de Serena donde deberia estar su corazon "Ayudame a amarte, ayudame a saber lo que es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer"

Y lo beso. Con sutileza, delicadeza,transmitendo toda su felicidad de encontrar un angel en medio de su oscuridad. Tratando de alejar todo sentimieno deprimente de su interior, salvandol de su propia oscuridad, sanandolo y entregando su ser a su merced.

Porque sabia que ella era la unica que podia llevar lejos, en sus hombros, el dolor de su angel caido.

No sabran cuando tiempo habra pasado. Sus pensamientos corrieron libres por el espacio. Estaban tranquilos en la compañía del otro. Endimion sabia que perdia la cabeza cada vez que Serena lo miraba, y ella olvidaba sus propias limitaciones con solo escucharlo y sentir las caricias en sus brazos. No queria que nada estropeara su momento. Quisa en cuanto tiempo mas se volverian a ver, y queria aprovechar la presencia de su angel lo mas que puede un mortal desear.

"Pronto va a amanecer"

Endimion volteo su mirada a su pequeña mortal y volvio a mirar el cielo. Suspiro. Desearia con toda su existencia poder estar el tiempo que quisiera con Serena, pero el era un animal de la noche. No privaria a su amada a esa azaña.

"Sabes" Serena comenzo a hablar silenciosamente, un secreto para ellos. Habian estado toda la noche hablando de trivalidades en los brazos del otro, de vez en cuando besandose, cogiendo las manos del otro entre las suyas "La primera vez que te vi pense que eras un elfo. De esos que cuetan en las historias de fantasia" Endimion sonrio con ironia a notar la diferencia entre su propia especie "Pero me di cuenta que eres algo mucho mas hermoso. Bajaste desde el cielo para ayudarme, pero eres tu el que necesita ayuda"

Volteo hasta quedar al frente del y toco sus rebeldes cabellos negros "Eres mi angel" lo beso delicadamente en la frente y Endimion cerro los ojos al sentir la calides de los labios de Serena en su piel, como una marca de fuego, encendiendo su muerto corazon "Aunque estes envuelto en oscuridad, como tu mismo te autodominas un moustro, no lo eres"

"No digas esas cosas, corazon" tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos "Es lo que soy. No trates de revertir las cosas"

"Entonces dime como un moustro puede entregar y recibir cariño" lo abrazo y enterro su cara en su pecho "No quiero que te contradices, ¿acaso es tan dificl aceptar lo que sientes Endy?" miro sus ojos azules.

"No es eso Serena" corrio los mechones de Serena para ver mejor sus ojos "Lo vemos por dos puntos de vista distintos, pero no es momento para hablar de esto" le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrio "Debo irme presiosa, no quiero calcinarme frente a tus ojos" bromeo y chasqueo su gargante en modo de burla viendo que entrecerraba sus ojos y lo miraba con finguido enfado.

Cogio su mano para que se pudiera levantar, la abrazo y le dio un beso lleno de pasion, desenfrenado y lento "No quiero que esto termine Serena" murmuro contra sus labios "No tengo la suficiente fuerza para dejarte ir. No quiero, porque si me permito alguna vez alejarte de mi lado, morire de tristreza al saber que estas tan cerca de mi, y no puedas ser mia" sus ojos se vidriaron y quiso levarsela lejos del mundo. Donde podian ser ellos.

"No dejes que eso pase, mi angel" Serena lo miro dulcemente tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos "Siempre estaremos juntos"

"Pronto volvere" Endimion miro por ultima vez a Serena y se sorprendio un poco al sentir nuevamente los labios de ella milesimas de segundos "Mantendre mi promesa corazon. Esperame que volvere dentro de la semana. No soy lo suficientemente paciente para esperar todo el calvario del mes pasado" beso su frente y de un momento a otro desaparecio.

Serena fruncio el ceño al no poderle decir nada antes que se fuera, ¡pero bah! No importaba. Pronto volverian a estar juntos, y quisas por mas tiempo, sin interrupciones como el sol o por sus necesidades humanas. Ni por el control que Endimion tenia el su pueblo o por miseras cosas como el clima. Sonrio de manera tonta al recordar las horas pasadas, estubo a punto de confesarles sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo de su reaccion.

Chilló y saltó de alegria. Definitivamente a mejor noche de su vida. Exceptuando la primera vez que conocio a su angel negro.

* * *

"Estas no son horas de llegar. Tienes responsabilidades que te conciernen al pueblo, ¡pronto amanecera y tienes asuntos que tratar con la corte! No debes dejar tu lugar a cualquiera que quiera dirigir el pueblo por alguna horas meintras tu te pierdes por el bosque"

Endimion siguio camiando a su despacho sin prestar atencion a lo que decia su padre. Estaba harto de tantos requisitos debia tener el proximo rey, como lidiar con la guerra, y peor aún, tener que soportar la presencia de Berilio, la cual no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Tan insistente. Aparte, no le interezaba lo que dijiera su padre, menos tenia ganas de escuchar. Solo queria recuperar fuerzas y pensar su pequeña mortal de ojos juguetones.

"Endimion"

Solo por esta vez se giro y decidio encarar a su padre detrás de su escritorio "Dime que quieres" se sento de manera brusca y froto el puente de su nariz y su sien con suavidad "Estoy cansado padre. He hecho bien mi trabajo como Rey, tu mismo lo has dicho. No he escuchado a nadie que se queje de mi labor como guia de nuestra gente, solo la guerra apaña nuestro reino-"

Dracula solo lo miro en silencio y luego replico "No me estas prestando atencion, ¿verdad?" nego con la cabeza y furioso se dirigio a al escritorio de su hijo. Endimion adopto una menra rigida a ver la velocidad que empleo su padre para acercase a él "Setsuna me dijo lo que sucedia"

El pelinegro solo fruncio el ceño "La sacerdotisa se mete en asuntos que no le importa"

"¡Claro que importan!" contraataco su padre golpeando la mesa "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre frecuentar a _un mortal_?!" dijo la ultima palabra con desprecio y gruño a Endimion "¡Es inaceptable!"

Endimion se levanto rapidamente de su escritio y encaro a su padre "Ni siquiera se te ocurra a insultar a Serena. Basta con lo que tenga que aguantar en la corte. No necesito tu furia en estos momentos, ademas ¡Es solo una humana!, es la mujer que yo quiero para el resto de mi eternidad-"

"¿Serena?" su padre bufó y entorno sus ojos en blanco. Levanto sus manos en señal de protesta e indignado fruncio los ojos "¡Sigue siento una mortal, no podemos confiar en ella!" Dracula miro con locura a su hijo "¡Un ser inferior! ¡Es inaceptable!"

El pelinegro llevo los puños contra el escritorio, encolerizado por la falta de informacion que tenia su padre. ¿Acaso Setsuna no se podia meter en lo que no le concierne? "Es una mortal, una humana, ¡y mi humana! No te atrevas a cruzarte frente a ella. Te lo estoy advertiendo. Un solo dedo de vampiros sobre ella y juro que matare a cualquiera que se atraviece por mi camino"

"NO-"

"¡Basta! ¡Ella solo es una humana!"

"¡ELLA ES ENFERMA, ENDIMION!" silencio su padre y miro a Endimion con furia "Enferma" Endimion solo miro a otro lado, pero mantuvo su postura rigida "Su mente esta torcida, ¿cómo crees que alguien como ella asumira el trono? ¡Nisiquiera sabe donde esta parada! ¿Cómo pretendes que una humana retardada mental podria con de trono de nuestra raza?... Vamos dimelo. Siempre haces malas elecciones-"

"¡Calla!, no sabes lo que dices" rompio el mueble y se mandtuvo la postura de batalla.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrio y la guardia de ambos aparecio, protegiendo a su respectivo amo. El ambiente estaba tenso y no contribuia a que ambos alfas bajaran la guardia. Detrás de ellos se encoenraba Michiru y su madre, mirando con preocupacion la situacion. Dracula quito su postura y nego con la cabeza "No doy mi concentimiento para que ligues con la enferma mortal" sin mas desaparecio por la puerta con el resto de su guardia "¡Esta decidido Endimion! No cambiaras mi palabra"

Endimion solo miro con odio a su padre y grito a los cuatro vientos "FUERA" indico a todo el publico que tenia en frente. Su guardia personal dudo en retirarse, pero obedecieron la señal de su amo.

Paulina intento acercase a tu hijo, pero ni el le dirigia la mirada, rasgando elmuerto corazon de ella, queriendo consolar a su hijo de las blasfemias, de los comentarios inapopiados que los demas lanzaban a sus hijos. Estaba herida al no poder ayudarlos, protegerlos. "Estoy bien madre, no te preocupes por mi" el dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Resiganada volteo y el resto de la gente la siguio.

El pelinegro no podia lidiar mas con el desocntrol que ocurria dentro de la casa real. Pero nunca se alejaria de su angel.

Auqnue su padre no lo permitiera, abdicaria solo por estar Serena en sus brazos.

* * *

**Notas**

_¡¡ALELUYA!! y ¡Lo siento!_ xD Debí actualizar hace miles de años, no tengo niunguna escusa. La semana pasada queria publicar este chapter – _de hecho, separe este capitulo en dos, muy largo. Y no estoy muy convencida de que quedara bien, pero bueno, es lo que hay_ – y mas examenes de finales de semestre, entregas y otras cosas que a los estudiantes relacionados con cualquier disciplina con el arte se les ocurren, me tomó desprevenida el tiempo y no tenia el tiempo para corregir.

¿Y bien? ¿qué les parecio? Espero cumplir con sus espectativas… espero. He decidido meter un tema polemico – la iglesia – para darle mas accion a este fandom, aunque se que la mayoria son mitos y leyendas que la gente comenta, uno nunca sabe hasta donde puede llegar la credivilidad del hombre. recuerden que la verdad no existe, asi que todos nos iremos a la mierda xD ¡Chicas! Por favor no sean timidas y dejen lindos review para saber si mi pega esta bien hecha. Miles de saludos y abrazos a todo el mundo que lee esta historia (en especial a una chica que me escribio de Japón hace unos meces – _¡Japón!, ¡¿pueden creerlo?!_) y un saludo en especial nuevamente a Pili, la cual llego a casi matarme a la distancia por no subir este capitulo hace mucho tiempo, pero eh… ¡tenia cosas que hacer!

Publique nueva historia: _**Frenesi**_. Esta muy biena se las recomiendo, aparte tengo la mayoria de los capitulos listos, asi que su actualizacion sera bastante rapida, para que le hechen un oyito y me dicen que opinan. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Y cualquier duda o _que se yo_, a mi mail.

**Miercoles 24 de Junio - 2009  
_Pola Kaiou.-_**


End file.
